To Meet a Hart
by wellwritten
Summary: A different version of how Jennifer and Jonathan met with lots of flirting and romance. AU.
1. Chapter 1

To Meet a Hart – Chapter 1

The beautiful red haired woman barely made it to the plane and tugged the high end but worn leather tote bag more firmly on her shoulder as she turned the corner toward the main corridor of the airplane. The flight appeared full and she scanned the seats in first class with the assumption that one, she was one of the last passengers to board, and two, that the remaining empty seat was probably hers. Not bothering to double check her ticket for her assigned spot, she approached the one row with the empty seat and absently whispered excuse me to the man she needed to maneuver past to make it to the window.

When the man stood and stepped out of the row, she met his eyes and returned a genuine smile to express her appreciation of the kind gesture. Jennifer Edwards let her weary frame fall into the cushioned seat, though couldn't help but give a sideways glance to her seatmate, noticing he had quickly settled back into his own spot and signaled the stewardess to come over.

"The lady looks like she needs a drink, perhaps a white wine?" the voice that went with the handsome face said.

She nodded at the stewardess, "Yes, please," and then smiled again at the man. "Thanks, it's been one of those afternoons." She buckled her seatbelt as the crew prepared for take off noting that her seatmate did the same. After a sip of wine, the tired woman sat back, closed her eyes, and willed herself to relax. She was an old hand at flying, but sitting still for six hours was a challenge, and the two hour notice she'd been given to catch the flight had not made for an ideal situation.

"I have a confession to make."

'Was he talking to her?' She turned toward the man seated next to her and quickly realized that he was looking at her for a response. "It seems a little early in the flight to tell all of our secrets, but go ahead," she teased.

"I know who you are."

"Okay," she responded hesitantly.

"I was at a party in DC a couple of weeks ago and Mark Davis pointed you out to me."

"I remember that party, how do you know Mark?"

"We've had some business dealings over the years. He speaks very highly of you."

"Yes, well we've known each other since prep school days. He was always the class clown, but he's a good guy. So, if you saw me there, why didn't you get him to introduce you that night?"

"I think that was actually Mark's plan but then you walked away with a young, handsome guy with your hand nestled in the crook of his arm. We assumed it was a date, so therefore no introduction."

"Even if I was on a date, which I wasn't, there's no reason I couldn't meet a friend of a friend."

Her seatmate conceded that point with a nod, but responded, "It didn't seem like the right time."

She teased him, "but this does?"

He held out his hand, "I'm Jonathan Hart."

She reached for it, "Jennifer Edwards."

"Very nice to meet you."

"You too. But, I have to be honest, I know who you are too."

"You do?"

"Yes, you're the president of Hart Industries which is a global entity with a reputation for ethical business practices, treating employees well, and more recently, trying to help improve the conservation of natural resources."

"Wow, I'm impressed. And that's a very kind summary of what we do."

"Well, I'd hardly win any points if I'd said I'd heard of you because you date any blonde with two legs, your company does research at the edge of a fair number of controversial fronts, and you're known for doing business with people that the media isn't sure are on the right side of the law."

He laughed. "Now that list isn't quite as accurate. Let's see, I seldom date actually, but have dinner out with a lot of different ladies. They are often set up for me by colleagues or PR firms, but are enjoyable. Research isn't worth doing if it's not cutting edge and it is possible that we'll step on someone's toes. And the last one, oh yes, I do business with people that I know and I don't let the media be my gauge on the ethical nature of a business possibility, I draw my own conclusions, normally through personal one on one interaction."

"Is that what you're doing now?"

He looked puzzled by her question.

Jennifer turned toward him, crossing her legs toward him as she more fully engaged in their conversation. "Are you trying to get to know me through personal one on one interaction?"

He laughed, "I find the practice works well in both professional and personal situations."

She found it charming how he didn't exactly answer the question, but at the same time his response was flirtatious and friendly.

The two continued to talk for several hours through dinner and clean up, and drifted from topic to topic while most of the passengers were busy with their newspapers or sleeping. Jennifer considered herself a people person but had never felt this intellectual connection. _Or sexual connection,_ her libido whispered.

"How long will you be in LA?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm coming to do an interview, a last minute arrangement that my editor set up."

"Oh, anyone you can tell me about? Or is it top secret?"

"I'll be interviewing and shadowing a woman who has become known for several humanitarian start ups in and around California. It sounds like we'll be doing a series of articles, but that part isn't confirmed yet."

"It sounds fascinating."

The conversation paused while the first class steward brought around coffee for those passengers that were interested.

"I have a question for you," she leaned his direction, as if to ask a secret of some kind.

"Sure, go ahead. I'm an open book."

"You are a wealthy man and do a lot of traveling I would imagine."

"I do travel a lot," he confirmed.

"Enough travel that a commercial flight, if I was guessing, is not your normal mode of transportation?"

Instead of responding, he took a sip of his after dinner coffee.

"I would even bet that you have a jet at your beck and call that transports you all over the world which is stocked with all of your favorite drinks and snacks with stewards that know your name and what you like and don't like." She leaned back curious to see how if he would evade this particular question.

"Those airplanes, while they're nice, don't have charming seat mates which make the flight much more enjoyable."

She couldn't miss his smirk, though she was sure it delighted his usual company. And then a though occurred to her. "Did you book this flight to meet me?" she asked, quickly willing her brain to make a decision if that was incredibly sweet and romantic or just plain creepy. She mentally landed on flattered.

"I had to get back home to LA, I was talking to our mutual friend Mark who knew you'd be going to LA, and I made a few calls."

"Mark works with my agent sometimes," she said, mostly to herself as she continued to think through the situation.

"See, it's all very logical. Just worked out nicely. This is a setting more conducive to getting to know someone than at a busy dinner party."

"Maybe, and it has been enjoyable but I don't enjoy being set up."

"Don't think of it as set up, think of it as a happy coincidence. A nice surprise, if you will."

"Wait a minute! Mark works with my agent, but did you set up the interview in LA?" She studied him for a brief moment, "You did!" she laughed in disbelief. "You thought of someone that would be interesting to me to interview, finagled it with Mark, and like putty in your hands, here I am." She crossed her arms and faced forward, the huff clearly evident in her body language.

"Yes, I wanted to meet you. However, it's not like you're not qualified to do this interview and this story. It is what you do and from what I have heard and have observed personally, you're very good at it."

"Still, it was arranged for a nefarious purpose."

"Hardly nefarious!" he laughed. "Look, someone was going to do this interview at some point in the near future. If you don't want to do it, call your agent and say no thank you. But I do want to get to know you better, and I do want to take you out for a drink once we get to LA and I do want you to say yes!"

"Sometimes, Mr. Hart, you don't get what you want."

"Sometimes, Ms. Edwards, a challenge makes a situation that much more irresistible."

The crew chose that moment to come through the cabin and remove the remnants of first class service, signaling it was time for their descent into Los Angeles. Jonathan and Jennifer both tidied their spaces for landing, and maintained silence until after the wheels of the plane touched down.

"Jennifer, will you please have a drink with me? I don't want to part ways with you thinking I'm not a nice guy."

"Why is my opinion of you important? Surely you've been turned down before."

"I have to admit, not very often, but that's not my main concern. Once we get to the terminal, can you give me just a minute to make a quick call? Please?"

"Sure, it's not like I've been on a long flight across the country, I'd love to hang out in the airport," she retorted. Jennifer rubbed her hand across her face and took a deep breath, "Wait, I'm sorry Jonathan, that was rude. I'm just tired and cranky."

"It's understandable." He stood as it was their row's turn to head out. "Two minutes, that's all I need, okay?" He quickly sent a text to let his driver know he'd landed, and then found the number he needed in his contacts and placed the phone to his ear. As they walked, the person on the other line answered, letting Jennifer hear the one sided conversation.

"Hello, sir, how are things with you?" While he talked, he guided them to an empty gate and motioned for her to make herself comfortable.

"Yes, it was a good trip, though I was wondering if you could help me out?"

"You guessed it, but maybe a character witness from you would help."

"I believe so, it's an investment I'm willing to make."

Jennifer would have paid good money to hear the other half of the exchange, but could do nothing but set her bag down and wait for whatever Jonathan needed to say. She combed her fingers through her shoulder length hair, hoping she didn't look as drained as she felt.

Her thoughts of slipping over to the ladies' room were interrupted with the words, "Here, there's someone on the other line that would like to talk to you."

She gave him a funny look but took the phone, "Hello?"

"Jennifer, darling, don't give Jonathan such a rough time of it."

"Dad?"

"Yes."

"Will you hold just a moment, Dad?" Before getting a response, she covered the phone with her hand and whispered at Jonathan. "You know my father?"

"Yes, I've known him for a while. A fabulous man, in every sense of the word."

"And just how do you know him? He's hardly ever on the west coast, and I can't imagine what the two of you would have in common."

"We have something very special in common, you. However, for the sake of full disclosure, I met him at a charity event in Washington D.C. held at his gallery last year."

"What charity?"

"Women in Arts, I believe."

"I was at that fundraiser."

"Yes, I know."

"Jonathan, can you please give me a straight answer?"

He nodded at the phone, still in her hand. "Tell your dad that you'll call him later, when you get to your hotel."

Flustered, she followed his direction, and then handed him back the phone.

"I met your father at that fundraiser, and saw you for the first time." He leaned forward to make their discussion more intimate. "I'd never seen anyone more beautiful in my life."

Jennifer blushed, and couldn't help but smile. "Mr. Hart, you are nothing if not charming, and though I appreciate the compliment, I'm not going to just fall into your arms."

"I'd be disappointed if you did."

"Really?" she asked doubtfully.

"Certainly, nothing worth having comes easy," his glance dropped to her lips for a half second and then returned to her eyes.

"So what happens next?"

"How about a ride to your hotel? I have a chauffeured car outside, so there's a chaperone if you feel you need one."

"Jonathan, I'm sorry I've been so, I don't know, difficult. You are a very nice man and I really have enjoyed getting to know you."

"You know how to keep a man's ego in check, don't you? Nice is not what I was going for."

"Okay, how about flirtatious, controlling, and manipulative," she teased.

"So that's a yes to the ride?"

"Sure, why not? If I don't make it safely, at least my father knows who I was with."

"Let's go get your luggage, how many bags do you have?"

"No checked bags, just what I have with me."

"Wait a minute, you just brought that one bag for an indefinite stay in another city?" he asked incredulously.

"It's L.A., not Mars, and indefinite is a bit of a stretch. Besides, I have a couple of changes of clothes in the bottom of my bag and there are stores here."

"You are a very fascinating woman."

"I thought that was why you liked me," she flirted as they walked toward the exit to the airport.

"It is, absolutely. Let's go."

H2H2H2H2H2H

"But the reservation has to be there!" Jennifer looked back at Jonathan who was leaning against a sofa in the hotel's lobby.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but we are overbooked. I'm sure I can find you another room at a nearby hotel."

"Is there a problem?" Even tired after a long flight, Jonathan Hart's demeanor set a tone of executive expectation, veiled with charm and patience. Jennifer watched him take over the situation.

"No sir, but I was explaining to the lady that her reservation was abandoned and we gave the room to another guest. But I can find her a room nearby."

"She's had a long day, surely there's a suite not in use?" he offered.

"I'm afraid not, sir. I really do apologize."

Jonathan turned to a very weary Jennifer. "Just for tonight, would you consider my guest room? I know it's not your preference but it is available, and not that far from here."

"Just for tonight?" She turned to the clerk, "You can have a room for me starting tomorrow night?"

"Yes, of course."

"Very well," she said, too weary to give it much more thought and let Jonathan guide her back to the car.

H2H2H2H2H2H

Jennifer watched as Jonathan tipped the driver, and then followed him into the large ranch style house. "Your home is lovely."

"We like it."

"We?"

"Max helps me out around here, you'll probably meet him in the morning. I'll give you a tour then too, okay? You look like you're about to drop."

"I am, actually."

He pulled the leather bag off her shoulder and led his guest up the stairs, past his own bedroom door to the main guest room. He opened the door and turned on a lamp, placed her bag on the bed, and then returned to the hall. "There's an en suite bathroom and a small bar with a mini fridge. Help yourself to anything you see."

"Thank you, Jonathan, I really do appreciate the hospitality."

"You're welcome." He leaned back against the door jamb and gave a brief smile. "Jennifer, I know you feel like I've manipulated the situation of you coming here for the interview, and though I admit I have arranged for some happy coincidences to work out in my favor, the one thing I have absolutely no control over is how you feel about me. Like I said, when I saw you across the room that night I was mesmerized, and with every minute I spend in your company, I find myself more and more charmed. My interest in you is not professional, it is personal. And there, Ms. Edwards, you have all the power. All my manipulations, as you call them, brought us to this point, but anything further is completely in your court. Don't forget to call your father so he doesn't worry, ok?" He bent down and kissed her cheek, whispered a soft good night, and walked toward his own bedroom.

"Jonathan, wait!" He turned, not quite sure what to expect. He watched as she nervously toyed with the belt on her jacket, the uncertainty obvious in her expression. "You still owe me a drink, so maybe tomorrow?"

To be continued…

Reviews are very much appreciated, especially if you are interested in more chapters of this story. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

To Meet a Hart – Chapter 2

"Good Morning!"

The gravelly voice stopped Jennifer in her tracks as she pulled open the refrigerator door, but she was used to waking a couple of hours earlier and the growling from her stomach insisted she find the kitchen. "Oh, you scared me! You must be Max. I'm Jennifer, Jennifer Edwards."

"Hi, Ms. Edwards, yeah I'm Max. Mr. H told me about the hotel last night, sorry you had to deal with that."

She took in the older man's appearance, with a long silk robe, and answered, "Well, I can hardly complain, you have a lovely guest room."

"Thanks, we like it. I'm about to start the coffee, can I get you some breakfast?"

"I'm starving, but I can do it myself."

"Don't be silly, you sit down and let me work my magic. Now what sounds good? Eggs and bacon, French toast, oatmeal?"

"What does Jonathan usually have?"

"He's usually an eggs and bacon guy, with toast and fruit, but he changes it up every once in a while."

"That sounds great, but only if you don't mind."

"No trouble at all, coming right up!"

Jennifer pulled out a dining chair and then watched Max move around with ease. "So, how long have you known Jonathan?"

"We go way back, to when he was a kid figuring out his place in the world."

"And you work for him now?"

"Yes. I watch out for him, but he watches out for me too. So, have you been to Los Angeles before?"

"I've been through the airport many times, but that's about it. How long have you lived here?"

H2H2H2H

Jonathan Hart tightened the belt of his navy blue robe, and peeked past the open door of the guest room to see that his visitor had already headed downstairs. He looked down and seriously contemplated a change of clothes before heading down himself, but decided that the casual look would probably fit the situation better.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he heard laughter, both male and female, coming from the kitchen and followed the noise.

"Hey! Good Morning Mr. H! I hope you don't mind I've been entertaining your guest this morning."

"Good Morning, Max!" He walked over to the table and sat down next to his guest. "Good morning, Ms. Edwards." She looked adorable, he decided. Her hair was pulled back in a low pony tail and she wore black leggings with a loose plum colored top, and could see her bare feet perched on the base of the table. "I trust you slept well?"

"I did, thank you. Max has given me a wonderful breakfast and has been regaling me with your most embarrassing stories, Jonathan. I hope you don't mind."

He took a steaming hot cup of coffee from Max and responded, "Not even a little bit, you should know everything about me."

"Why, so I can become one of your many admirers?" she flirted.

"It's a little early for me to take that bait, I'll concede the point to you."

"Spoilsport."

Jonathan laughed and turned to Max, "Max, Ms. Edwards has a very important interview today, would you mind taking her?"

"Not at all, Mr. H, but me and Ms. Edwards have already planned out the day, seeing that's she's a guest to our fine city."

"Do tell!"

"Well, first I'm going to play tour guide for a little bit, you know just show her a few of the highlights. Then, I'm going to take her down to the club and buy her lunch and then take her to the interview. Hey, Boss, you should come with us!"

Jonathan smiled as he gave a wink toward Jennifer, "Well, I don't want to intrude."

"Nah, it would be great! Then, when she's done, you guys can go on a date."

Jennifer stepped in at that point, "Max, I just said that I owed him a drink, not that we were going on a date."

"One thing you should know about Mr. H is he ain't no fool. You're a beautiful lady, he's a single man. He's taking you out for a nice dinner."

Jennifer turned to Jonathan, and tilted her head toward Max, "How much did you pay him to say that?"

Jonathan laughed, "I couldn't have planned it that well if I had tried. But you have to admit, it is a great idea."

She rolled her eyes, and rose from her seat, "Thank you gentlemen, but I'm going to go back upstairs, take a shower, and prepare for my tour. Let's not make any more plans until I get the first interview behind me."

H2H2H2H

As Jennifer stepped out of the Bentley, she looked up at the converted warehouse where she and Melissa Monroe had agreed to meet, brushed her charcoal skirt down, straightened her stylish blazer, and turned back toward the car. "Thank you, gentlemen, it's been a lovely day so far."

"We enjoyed it too, Ms. Edwards," Max piped in.

"Max, I told you to call me Jennifer."

Ignoring her request, he continued, "So, Mr. H will pick you up when you're ready, just text him, or me."

"Hey Max, I'm going to walk Jennifer up to the door, give me a few minutes, okay?"

"Sure, Mr. H, you go right ahead."

Jonathan climbed out of the car and walked around, then placed his hand lightly on her back and escorted her to the large canopy at the front of the building. "You good for your interview?"

"Yes, this is the easy part."

"Really, then what's the hard part?"

"All the business stuff that goes with it, like dealing with editors, selling an article, following up with publishers, things like that."

"Something tells me you handle all of that just fine." Jonathan stepped a little closer, and mentioned the plans discussed at breakfast. "Jennifer, about tonight, I would like to take you to dinner, if you're up for it."

"I thought you'd never ask," she smiled back.

"Good, then I'll pick you up when you're ready?"

"I have you on speed dial, remember? You put it in my phone when you thought I wasn't looking."

"Just look under M." When she looked puzzled, he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, "For Mr. Right."

"You're incorrigible."

"Good luck, see you soon."

H2H2H2H2H

Melissa Monroe was a very attractive woman, about her own age Jennifer surmised, and dressed in a pair of dark denim overalls and a white t-shirt which offset her golden tan, with her warm blond hair piled in a loose bun at the top of her head.

"Jennifer? Hi, I'm Melissa Monroe, but please call me Mel." Mel stood and walked over to shake her guest's hand.

"Hi, yes, I'm Jennifer Edwards. Thank you so much for agreeing to meet with me."

"You'll have to forgive the outfit, today is the day I work out in the garden, so it doesn't make sense to dress up too much."

"No problem, you look great."

"Hardly what you expected though, am I right?"

Jennifer smiled, instantly at ease with the other woman. "I must admit, not what I expected, but it makes me that much more curious to interview you."

Mel laughed and walked over to the large sectional that sat tucked in a corner in the large room. "Let's sit over here, it's much more comfortable. Can I get you something to drink before we get started?"

"Sure, whatever you're having is great."

Mel walked over to a small refrigerator and pulled out a couple of bottles of water and handed one to Jennifer before settling down to talk.

"So, how do we do this?"

"Why don't you start by telling me what you do here."

"Okay, right. Heart and Hands is a service organization, but a non-profit one, that works to help. We started with feeding the hungry, and then ventured into helping families in need, and have grown from there. I oversee ten different sectors, but the mission continues to grow."

"What is that mission."

"It's simple. To help, with love and compassion, without judgment or cost."

"How do you run all of this if you don't charge for your services?"

"About 70% of our operating costs are funded by corporate sponsors and personal endowments. The other 30% is from revenue earned within the group by the different organizations. For example, we have a team that makes fresh bread daily and sells to restaurants and other businesses. The bakers needed jobs, and they had the skills to fill a need, whole organic bread that is made locally and delivered throughout the city. That's just an example, but a good one of how we try to identify a need and then source with a solution."

The ladies continued to talk, both equally animated about the topic. After about an hour and a half, Mel suggested a break. "How about we switch to a light wine, and we can keep talking."

When they settled back in, Jennifer continued. "How did you get started with all of this?"

"That's a great story," Mel promised, as she poured a glass of wine for each of them. "The summer before I started my senior year at Stanford, I was part of an internship program. I was an older student than most by about 7 or 8 years, because I had wanted to travel and see the world, you know? When I came back, I knew college was the right thing, and I knew I wanted to help others, but my family was really expecting me to follow in their footsteps, which was corporate law or music. I can't carry a tune in a bucket, so everyone assumed it was corporate law for me. My father pulled a few strings, and I had a great internship that last summer, but I was still struggling with how I could combine my interests into something I could do with my life."

Jennifer took notes on autopilot, glued to Mel's story.

"So, there I was, being an intern in this large corporation. I was really a glorified errand girl, but had been invited to sit in on a meeting for a new line of business, which focused on outreach in the Los Angeles area. The group was primarily older men dressed in suits, but I had a seat at the table and listened to everyone talk, trying to figure out the best way to service the needs of the greatest number of people. Lunch was brought in, and one of the guys asked if he could have a word with me out in the hall."

Mel took a sip of wine, "Jennifer, I had no idea what to think, I was so out of my element."

"I can imagine! What did you do?"

"What could I do, I followed him! So this guys says to me, 'I can see you have something to say in there, why aren't you speaking up?'"

Jennifer leaned forward, the story drawing her in.

"I told him that I wasn't part of the team, just an intern for the summer."

"What did he say?"

"He said you were invited to the meeting for a reason. If you don't speak up, you don't get heard. Then he told me he could tell by my body language that I had something to say, and to not waste the opportunity, and that if that group of men had the answer, the meeting would have been over thirty minutes after it started, and then he went back to the meeting. Jennifer, I was blown away! It was like he put a fire under me. I was nervous, excited, determined, and sick to my stomach all at the same time. But I went back in there, and from that moment on, I spoke up, and gave my ideas. At the end of the meeting, when all the other guys had filed out, he came up to me, shook my hand and said I had done a great job, and that he finally felt that the team was headed in the right direction. He said ideas like mine were what had built the company and helped them to stay competitive. Within two weeks, I was leading the meetings. Once the summer ended, of course I went back to school, but that experience helped me focus in on what I wanted to do. After I graduated, I came back to that same company and took the position of Director of Outreach, and started work similar to what I do here. All of this," she motioned around her, "is a direct result of my work at Hart Industries."

"Did you say Hart Industries?"

"Yes, you've heard of it, right?"

"Oh, yes, I'm recently very familiar with that particular company. If I might ask, Mel, what is the name of the gentleman that gave you the good advice?"

"The big man himself, Mr. Jonathan Hart."

To be continued, but reviews are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I cannot believe it!"

"Which part?"

Jennifer's mind was reeling in reaction. "Never mind, it's personal. Besides, I'm switching the focus of our discussion. I didn't mean to."

"No, go back, what's going on?"

"No, really, let's get back to our interview."

"Jennifer! I realize we didn't know each other until about three hours ago, but we've made a connection here, wouldn't you agree? So stop stalling and talk!"

"Mel, you don't want to hear about my personal dramas."

"Yes, I really do, especially if it has anything to do with Jonathan Hart. Does it?"

Jennifer picked up the near empty wine bottle and poured the remaining contents into her own glass. Mel watched and then smiled and reached into the small refrigerator for a second bottle.

Mel sat like an excited school girl, "Okay, I'm ready, now spill!"

So Jennifer did just that, in detail, though she tried to conceal how desperate she felt about the whole situation. She shared how she "coincidentally" met Jonathan on the plane and talked for hours on end, and had figured out that he had finagled the entire thing...the flight, the interview, everything, to meet her. Then she explained how he saved her from the hotel fiasco that ended up with her staying at the house. And then about breakfast and having the most glorious morning of being charmed touring the city with both Jonathan and Max.

"Oh, Max is the best, isn't he?"

"You know Max?"

"I met Max about a week after I met Jonathan. The team was working late one night and Max brought in dinner for the group and ended up hanging out with us. He and I clicked right away. He's like the black sheep uncle my snooty family would never have allowed. I love my family, don't get me wrong, but Max and Jonathan are just so real."

"They're definitely real. A little too real."

"What do you mean?"

"Mel, I don't know why, but I feel like I've been tricked into this circumstance. Meeting him on that plane in that seat, the hotel room not being available, this interview with you. Is this series of events just a whim to a powerful man and he's used to getting what he wants, or, is this fate, and he's along for the same ride that I'm on?"

"Probably a combination of both. Jonathan does have a way of making things turn out in his favor, I've seen him do it time and time again. But I've never seen him cheat or hurt someone, though I'm not unbiased. I've known Jonathan for a long time and consider him a personal friend. Jennifer, do you like him?"

Jennifer nodded, and stared into her glass of wine. "I haven't had much success in relationships. To be completely honest, I usually run them off."

"I find that hard to believe!"

"No, it's true, I do, usually with what I say, or how much time I spend on a story, or with my horses, or whatever thing I'm focused on. My father has a theory that most men today really aren't that comfortable with a strong woman."

"Maybe you were hanging out with the wrong guys. Maybe the right guy was in another state?" Mel teased, then stood up. "I'm going to go get you a change of clothes. Come out to the garden with me for a while and get your hands dirty. It will take your mind off your romantic troubles. And, I'm getting together with some friends tonight, I'd think they'd love you, and vice versa if you want to join us.

A flash of guilt crossed Jennifer's features, "Well—"

"Or, maybe you've already had a better offer?" Mel teased.

Jennifer nodded, "He's taking me to dinner tonight. Mel, I'm in trouble. I'm pretty sure I'm already at least half way in love with him."

"He's not such a bad guy, Jennifer."

Jennifer stood up and started pacing. "He's gorgeous and rich and such a gentleman, but he's on the other side of the world."

"That's a bit of an overstatement, it's a what, five or six hour flight from DC to LA? That's hardly the other side of the world."

"But he's also very controlling, well, maybe not controlling, but he makes things happen by strong arming the situation."

Mel had a quick response for that rationalization. "Kind of like a business owner," she said pointing to herself, "or a well known journalist," she said, and pointed to Jennifer. "And really, he went to a lot of trouble to make sure he met you. If you ask me, that's incredibly romantic."

"You think I'm being too hard on him?"

"Maybe, but even more importantly, I think you're being too hard on yourself. Every woman deserves love, even you. Come on, now, the garden and guaranteed stress relief await!"

H2H2H2H2H

"So, Mel, tell me why you put a garden in the middle of Downtown Los Angeles."

"It goes back to our mission, to help. In the city, well, in a lot of cities, fresh produce isn't always the easiest thing to come by. It tends to be more expensive than convenience foods meaning those with less means, particularly homeless, or those that rely on government assistance can't always get the nutrients they need. Plus, as I'm sure you know, California is a major agricultural player so it's not been difficult to find knowledgeable help in getting the garden set up."

Jennifer looked over the large lot, "I have to assume that you're helping, and that this isn't part of your normal job description?"

Mel laughed and pointed down the row they needed to walk. "Of course not, and to be perfectly honest, getting my hands dirty was not a part of my upbringing. My family was more polo events and afternoon teas. We had gardeners to tend the lawns. But, as the program here developed, I wanted to build the mentality of pitching in, wherever needed, and so, you get me at least once a month, more often if I can, out here helping out."

"That's remarkable, what do you want me to do?"

After about an hour and a half, Mel proclaimed that with Jennifer's help, they'd put in enough time for the afternoon and went back in the office to clean up. Jennifer texted Jonathan that she'd be ready in about fifteen minutes, and by the time the two ladies walked out of the office, Jonathan was there leaning against a late model convertible with his sports coat slung over his shoulder. No man should be allowed to look that handsome, Jennifer thought, as they headed over.

"Good evening, ladies. Mel, don't tell me you drug Jennifer out to the garden and put her to work?"

Mel gave him a quick hug, careful not to get too much of her grime on him. "She wanted to know what we do here, though I did let her borrow a change of clothes."

"Wow, you must have made a good impression, Jennifer. The first time I came with her I had to get down on my hands and knees in my suit."

"I had clothing her size here, besides, you could have said no."

"Has anyone ever tried saying no to you?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Jennifer watched the banter in fascination. "You two really do know each other well, don't you?"

Jonathan answered, "Mel is not only one of my best success stories, but one of my favorite people as well."

Mel smiled, "Jennifer, are you available to continue our interview tomorrow? Say, about 10 o'clock?"

"Absolutely, any special dress code?"

"Jeans and tennis shoes will be perfect, see you then. And you," she said, turning to Jonathan, "take care of her, please. I suspect she and I will be the best of friends very soon."

He shook his head but flashed his most flirtatious smile, and escorted Jennifer to the passenger side of the car. "Goodnight, Mel."

Once they were on the road, Jennifer turned to her date for the evening. "You are full of surprises, Mr. Hart."

"Now that's not fair, I don't know what she told you. It may or may not be true."

"She said you were instrumental in giving her the self confidence to speak up in an uncomfortable setting."

"That one is true, though she obviously already had the talent, I just gave her a push."

"She also said that you were a ladies' man and never saw you with the same woman twice."

"She did not!" Jonathan turned and looked at Jennifer in disbelief at the unexpected accusation.

"I'm teasing. No, in fact, she said I should give you a chance."

"Oh, well, she's a smart woman," he responded, with just a bit of relief showing on his handsome face.

"Have you and she ever, uh, you know, seen each other outside of work?"

"You mean have we dated?" He turned, pleased to notice how uncomfortable she seemed at the question. "No, in fact, she's getting married in a couple of months, to one of my good friends. Maybe if you're in town you could come with me to the wedding."

"I'd like that," she responded, the relief noticeable in her voice. "So, where are you taking me tonight?"

"Well, I thought if you don't mind, I'd take you to a special little place I know near the beach."

To be continued…

Reviews are greatly appreciated, and seem to have a direct correlation to the speed in which I make time to write.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The drive down the Pacific Coast Highway was mesmerizing to a woman who had lived most of her life on the other side of the country, even if she had travelled all over the world.

"Jennifer?"

"Hmm?" she replied absently.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just so beautiful. If I lived in California, I'd have a house that looked out over the ocean and just sit and stare at the water. There's nothing more relaxing."

"I'm glad to hear you feel that way."

"Oh? Why is that?"

The car turned into a short driveway that was lined with wood fencing and large shade trees, which served to completely conceal the entrance. "Because we're at just such a house."

"This is yours?"

"I've owned it for a few years, but just finished renovations on it last month. Would you like to see inside?"

She followed him to the section of fence that was actually a gate, and then into a small courtyard.

He opened the door and stepped to the side to let her enter. "Jonathan, this is gorgeous!"

Jennifer walked to the wall of glass at the back of the house, and stood mesmerized by the water and waves that spanned the horizon. Jonathan came to stand behind her, "There's an even better view on the upper deck, want to see?"

"Actually, would you mind if I borrowed your shower? I'm feeling a little grimy from the gardening earlier. I won't be but a minute."

"Of course, and no hurry. While you clean up, I'll get everything ready so we can eat." He ushered her up the stairs and showed her the large master bath. "Make yourself at home. Do you need a t-shirt or anything?"

"Sure, if you don't mind."

"I'll leave some options here on the bed for you, just come out when you're ready."

"Thanks Jonathan, I won't be long."

After he had set out a few shirt and short options, Jonathan headed down to the kitchen to set up their special evening. He'd decided the upper deck was the best setting, and to be honest, was his favorite spot in the house. He loved that the cottage looked nondescript from the road, but inside it was all about the view of the ocean. After a rough day at the office, he would often come out here, usually grabbing a bite to bring with him, and sit out on the upper deck and watch the sunset. The lower deck was for people watching, and being seen. But the upper deck, with long horizontal planks of wood at either side, provided complete privacy, and an amazing ocean view.

Jonathan finished setting out the vase of flowers in the middle of the table when he heard the door from the master bedroom open and then close.

"You look much more comfortable; do you feel better?"

"Yes, I hope I'm not too casual," she smiled as she looked down at the oversized t-shirt and cotton shorts.

"Not at all, you look ready for a relaxing evening, which is just what I intend to provide. Now, I have one more more trip downstairs, for the wine, so enjoy the view, and I'll be right back."

"Can I help?"

"I've got it, just relax. I won't be but a minute."

Left to her own devices, Jennifer was drawn to the low glass wall with thin railing that lined the entire upper deck. She coached herself to relax and enjoy the moment, but instead her mind raced over the last several days. Jonathan Hart was everything she wanted in a man, and she was wildly attracted to him. There, now that wasn't so hard to admit. The question was what did she want to happen next? Could she just relax and enjoy whatever the evening would bring?

"You hungry?" a soft voice whispered behind her, interrupting her thoughts.

She turned and found a glass of red wine at the end of an outstretched arm.

"Thanks," she took a sip and followed him toward the prepared table. "This looks amazing!"

"It's good Italian food from a local favorite. I hope you like garlic."

"I love it, do you?" she flirted.

His head popped up in surprise as his gaze met hers. His eyes crinkled as he smiled, "It's one of my favorites."

From that point on the conversation flowed freely, with frequent laughter and comfortable lulls. At one point Jonathan mentioned, "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Max let me know that the hotel called earlier and said they didn't have a room for you this evening."

Jennifer leaned back in her chair, "You know I don't believe you, right?"

"Scout's honor, I swear!" he said laughing, "though if I was you, I'm not sure I'd believe me either."

"So I guess it's another night at the Hart compound?"

"Compound?! That makes it sound like a prison. It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No, of course not. By the time we get back to town, it will be late anyway, so if you don't mind if I stay another night, I'd greatly appreciate it. Again."

"Not at all, but I'm glad to hear you say that, because we have something on the agenda to do out here before we can head back."

"Oh?"

"Grab your glass and I'll grab the bottle." He nodded to the lounge area, "Go sit over on the sectional, make sure you have a good seat that faces the water."

Jennifer did as instructed, though she gave Jonathan a few questioning looks while he grabbed some things.

"I promise you'll love this, it's why I fell in love with this house."

As he walked over to the same spot she was sitting, she watched him unload his supplies. First, of course, was the bottle of wine that they'd started during dinner, which he set down on the coffee table, and then he had a large blanket which he tossed next to where she was seated.

"I think the best way to do this is to let me sit in the corner, and then you sit in front of me, but stay facing the water."

She moved over so he could sit in the corner of the sectional, but had no idea where he wanted her to sit. Until he got settled, when it became plainly obvious.

"So we're going to cuddle on the sofa while we watch the waves roll in? You know this is the rich man's version of running out of gas on a country road, right?"

Jonathan laughed, "Has anyone ever told you that you are a very suspicious woman?"

"Am I wrong?"

"Yes, on both counts. We're going to both face the ocean, which means you lean back on me so we can both see. But, if I'm so irresistible that you can't help but cuddle, that's not a problem for me. And, we're not going to watch the waves, we're going to watch the sunset, all the way down as it slips past the horizon. Have you ever done that? It's an amazing sight to see."

Jennifer rolled her eyes, but sat down where he said, and leaned back against his very warm, very solid chest. Once her feet were perched on the cushions, he pulled the blanket over her legs and then a little higher over his own legs which were settled on either side of hers.

"I hope this doesn't start a very bad habit, but I'm going to have to admit that I shouldn't have teased you, this is a particularly comfortable position to be in."

"Say it like this, 'I was wrong Jonathan, and you were right'."

"Don't hold your breath, mister."

They both kept quiet for a while, content to watch the water and listen to the birds call. Once the sun touched the top of the water, Jennifer settled back and relaxed fully against Jonathan, letting her head fall to one side as she became more and more comfortable.

"Hey, you still with me?"

"Mmmm, yes, just very, very relaxed."

She felt him adjust the blanket and pull it up over her arms. This man was a confusing mix of contradictions. She'd learned earlier this evening that his childhood had been challenging, with most of his youth spent at an orphanage, but without a doubt he was a man with a caring and confident nature. He was quiet at times, but seemed comfortable in every situation she'd seen him in. As the sun gently slid into the water, she tried to let go of the introspection and enjoy the moment as he'd suggested.

"It's like a goodnight kiss from Mother Nature."

Jennifer laughed, "That's a very romantic way to think about it." She turned and let her outer leg drape over his, to which he responded by pulling her up and on to his lap.

"Hey, I'm a romantic guy."

"Yes, you are, and you deserve your very own good night kiss." Her words surprised him, she could tell, which only served to give her the confidence to lean forward for their first kiss. Feather soft lips brushed mildly surprised masculine ones, though he quickly returned the embrace. Her sigh coincided with his deepening of the kiss, and for several moments they were lost in each other.

She pulled back slowly, but their eyes connected and held. He couldn't help look down at her lips and she smiled in response.

"Jennifer Edwards, I have some very bad news for you."

Already used to his flirtatious tone, she replied with a smirk, "What's that?"

"It is highly likely that you've just experienced your very last first kiss."

"Really? You're that confident?"

His tone grew serious. "I know it's scary, but yes, I really think you are the woman I've been looking for all of my life. You're beautiful, and smart, and kind, and very, very sexy."

"Hmmm, I think you're a little biased, but who am I to disagree with a man who is gorgeous, and caring, and intelligent, and very, very, very sexy?"

He leaned in again for another kiss, and once again long moments passed before they came up for air.

"We need to head back soon, but I'd love it if you would come back here with me sometime."

"I'd love to, it's a very special place," then she slid off his lap, standing to go gather her things for the trip back to the city.

H2H2H2H2H2H

"Mr. H! I was starting to get worried."

"No need Max, we had a very nice evening." Jonathan's eyes watched Jennifer climb the stairs. Their drive back to Willow Pond Road had been lighthearted, without any mention of the intimacies they had shared at the beach. He knew she was tired, but he desperately wanted to follow her to at least say goodnight. And maybe kiss her one more time.

"I knew you would, she's good people, I can tell."

"Yes, she is, Max." He heard her bedroom door close near the top of the stairs, and headed toward the bar to make a drink.

"Where'd you go, boss, did she like it?"

Before Jonathan could respond, he was distracted by Jennifer calling his name from the top of the stairs. "Jonathan, could I see you for a moment, please?"

When he reached the top of the stairs, she was there with her arms crossed and led him into the guest room.

"Would you care to explain how the guest room closet magically became filled with an entire wardrobe in my size?"

"I have no idea!"

"Really? Because this sounds exactly like something you would do."

"Well, you do need the clothes."

"That's not the point and you know it."

"Jennifer, has anyone ever told you that you're adorable when you're angry."

"Don't try to charm me, Jonathan Hart! Are you going to admit to trying to control my life once again?"

"No, I'm going to take advantage of the fact that we're alone, and kiss you again."

"Jonathan—"

His kiss interrupted her exasperation, and within seconds she was equally focused on the brush of his soft lips and where his strong hands were wandering.

Two quick knocks interrupted them, quickly followed by Max joining them at the closet. "How'd you like your surprise, Ms. Edwards?"

"Max, you did this?" she asked, doubtful that Max wasn't covering for his boss.

"Sure! You hardly brought anything with you and Mr. H mentioned you were meeting with Mel again tomorrow!"

"You didn't need to do that, Max."

"I know, but that's what I do, take care of things around here."

"And you do a great job, Max. Now, Jennifer, I believe you have something to tell me?" Jonathan's smile covered his face and his eyes twinkled with expectation.

Jennifer completely disregarded Jonathan's question and turned to Max. "Thank you, Max. That was very sweet of you and I really appreciate it." She kissed him on the cheek and then headed back out into the hall.

"Wait a minute," Jonathan called. "Why is it 'thank you' for Max, but you look like you wanted to murder me?" He followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Because Max doesn't have ulterior motives."

"And you think I do?"

"We both know you do!"

"You're right, I do." He leaned against the island while she opened the refrigerator door. "I was thinking you were starting to like the idea of my ulterior motives?"

She closed the refrigerator door, and then moved on to the freezer door and started looking around.

"What are you looking for?"

"I wanted something sweet before I headed to bed."

"If you'll answer my question, I'll share my secret stash with you."

Jennifer stood in front of him, and studied his face. "Deal."

He grabbed a small plate out of the cabinet near the sink, and grabbed two large cookies from the cookie jar in the corner of the counter. He watched her smile at the offering, but he pulled back before he reached her. "Answer first, please."

"You scare me, Jonathan. You're like no other man I've ever met, and for the first time in my life, I realize something really big is happening to me that I have very little control over."

"Dealing with me acting like a bull in a china shop is probably not helping." He set the plate of cookies down and leaned back against the counter, pulling her toward him. "I don't want to say I'm sorry, because I wouldn't give back any of the time I've spent with you, but I didn't intend to make you feel uncomfortable."

"I know that, I do." She placed her hands around his neck, "I'm glad we've met and that we're getting to know each other, but I think in some ways, we have to meet in the middle. You're an executive in a large corporation, obviously successful, so making things happen comes very natural to you. But from an early age, I've had to set my own path, with some guidance from my father of course, but I've had to become comfortable with my own independence."

"I get that, but what are you trying to tell me?"

"Stop trying to impress me, I'm already impressed, okay?"

His smile widened, "Okay."

"Thank you for sharing your cookies."

"You are very welcome. Thank you for coming with me tonight out to the beach, it was very special to have you there."

She leaned forward and met him halfway for another kiss and felt him tighten his arms around her waist, pulling her even closer. They were both so absorbed in each other, neither heard the swing of the kitchen door.

In classic Max fashion, Jonathan and Jennifer pulled apart with the words, "Well that's one way to cook in the kitchen!"

To be continued…

Reviews are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Donning selections from her new wardrobe, Jennifer headed off the next morning to meet with Mel, chauffeured by Max. She stepped out of the Bentley with her worn leather bag, and a big smile on her face.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Mel headed toward the Bentley, stopping to give Max a hug before she greeted her new friend.

"Good Morning, Mel. Keep your compliments to yourself, I don't look that bad."

"No, you look gorgeous," Mel confirmed, and linked her arm through the journalist's, waving at Max as he drove off. "So, how was it?"

"Good."

"Jennifer, come on, I need more than that. I want details!"

"Well, he took me to his beach house."

"I didn't even know he had a beach house, was it amazing?"

"Yes, it was beautiful. We had dinner, watched the sunset, and then we came home."

"Okay, Jennifer, you're a journalist, right? That means you have a gift with words. So I'm going to need you to use that talent and give me details! Now, is he a good kisser?"

"Mel!"

"You are actually blushing, Jennifer, that's adorable! So, I'll take that as a yes to him being a good kisser?"

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Well, you should. Fine, I'll just ask Jonathan."

"You wouldn't!"

"You know I would, but that's fine, I'll leave you alone for now. Anyway, we need to go."

Relieved for the change of topic, Jennifer joined her friend in a late model SUV. "Where are we headed today?"

"Today's adventure is at the Burbank Senior Center, and I must warn you, this will be a day of play, not work, just to make up for yesterday."

"How did the Senior Center become part of your outreach?"

"The mission is helping, and there's a preconceived notion that helping means money, or food, or some tangible need. For two parts of our societal structure, the greatest need is time. Children need guidance, learning, and to be shown examples of love, compassion, and kindness. At the other end of the spectrum, Seniors need an outlet for the experience and wisdom they have accumulated. Often they are lonely or physically unable to contribute in ways they once did, but free time is often something they have available in abundance."

Jennifer took notes while Mel merged onto the freeway. "This particular outreach program melds young and old, regardless of economic status, to meet each other's needs. To be honest, this one is pretty easy to manage, and fun to participate in. Today is Bingo day, and I've decided you get to be the caller."

H2H2H2H2H2H

Jonathan Hart stared at his cell phone and contemplated his next step. He hadn't allowed himself to linger on thoughts of Jennifer all day, though he'd be lying if he said his mind hadn't drifted more than a few times. He had also been asked why he was in such a good mood today, so the intention to keep the silly grin off his face apparently hadn't been successful. Now, though, he had an excuse to call her, thanks to his friend Ryan Parsons who happened to be the fiancé of Melissa Monroe, who happened to be with Jennifer right this minute. He dialed and waited for her to answer.

"Jennifer Edwards."

"Hello Jennifer Edwards, this is Jonathan Hart."

"Hi," her voice was immediately softer, more intimate.

"Hi yourself. I've been thinking about you."

"You have?"

"Mmm, I most definitely have. What have you and Mel been up to today?"

"We had a fun day at a Senior Center, I'll tell you all about it when I see you. When will I see you?' she asked coyly.

"That's why I'm calling actually. Mel's fiancé, Ryan, dropped by the office this afternoon and invited us to have dinner with them tonight. Are you up for a little dinner and dancing?"

"Sure, that sounds nice. I'll see you soon." Jennifer smiled as she heard his goodbye and then hit the button to end the call.

Mel turned and watched her friend who appeared to be dreamily staring out of the window.

"Was that Jonathan?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. He said we're having dinner with you and your fiancé tonight."

"You realize you look like a girl with a teenage crush right now?"

"I do not."

"You do! I'm expecting you to start twirling your hair at any moment."

"You told me to give him a chance, so I am."

"Right, you're doing this because I asked you to. I'm sorry, Jen, I don't mean to give you such a hard time, but it's absolutely charming. Now, do you have something to wear tonight? We can swing by one of my favorite shops if you want something to knock his socks off."

"I'd like that, thanks."

H2H2H2H2H

Jonathan stopped at the host stand but scanned the restaurant for his party. When his gaze landed on Jennifer, his eyes softened and he headed that way. She met him halfway and walked him back to the table where Mel and Ryan were already seated.

"Good evening, everyone," he said to the group, and then, "you look lovely," to Jennifer as he pulled her chair out and guided it back in as she was seated.

He took the seat next to her and relaxed in the company of friends. Dinner was ordered, and drinks were delivered, leaving conversation to flow freely, with many of the questions posed to Jennifer, since she was the newest member of this particular group.

"So, Jennifer, when are you headed back to the East Coast?" Ryan innocently asked.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I have to be home for an event on Thursday."

"Anything exciting?"

"Not really, just a commitment I've had on the books for a while. Enough about me, what about your wedding plans? I want to hear all about them!"

Jonathan heard Mel began to speak, but it was merely faint background noise compared to the thoughts whirring around his own mind. She was going home, probably within the next few days. Would she come back? Could he keep her here?

"Jonathan?"

"Yes?" he responded to Mel who looked at him inquisitively.

"I just asked you if you were planning on staying for the weekend during the wedding?"

"That's a few months away, I haven't planned out that far, but very possibly. Especially if I have a charming date to join me." He leaned over to Jennifer and flashed her a charming smile, punctuated with a soft kiss.

Jennifer turned to the other couple, and started to rise from her chair. "Would you two mind if I borrowed this gentleman out on the dance floor for a little bit? My feet are itching to see what he can do."

Surprised by the turn of events, Jonathan followed her and opened his arms once they came to an empty spot in the small open area. "You just couldn't keep your hands off me, right?"

"Something like that," she whispered back as she let herself relax into his strong embrace.

"Hey, you okay?" Jonathan pulled back to catch Jennifer's eyes.

"Yes, just a bit tired."

"We can go home, Mel and Ryan will understand."

"No, I'm fine, I promise. Just hold me a little while, will you?"

"Of course, darling, anything you need."

Her head dropped to his shoulder with a soft sigh as they continued to slowly move around the floor. "Mmm, that sounds nice."

"What, you mean darling? Well you better get used to hearing it then."

The couple continued to dance, each enjoying holding the other.

"Jonathan, we need to talk."

"I'm all ears."

"You know I have to go home at some point."

"I know, but I don't want you to."

Jennifer stopped moving and led him out to the terrace. "I'm glad to hear you say that because I was hoping you would consider coming with me. I have to go to a banquet but that's just one evening. If you came with me, we could play tourist and see the sights."

"And then what?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Am I just taking you home, or—"

Jennifer leaned into him, interrupting whatever he had been planning on saying next with a well manicured finger on his lips. "After we see see a few museums maybe you can help me pack some proper luggage. I figured I should come back for a while. After all, I haven't really had a chance to see much of Los Angeles and it's a pretty big town."

Jonathan smiled, extraordinarily pleased by the direction the conversation had taken. "You're absolutely right. It could take a really, really long time to see it all."

"So you don't mind if I stick around a little longer? I don't want to wear out my welcome."

"Lady, you haven't even scratched the surface."

To be continued…

Reviews are always welcome!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She had met this man five days ago. By far, the best five days of her life.

Today, though, was the day she was returning home from the idyllic fantasy that coming to Los Angeles and meeting Jonathan had turned into, though she was not returning home alone. Jennifer climbed into Jonathan Hart's private jet followed closely by the man himself.

He showed her where to sit and then moved to the cockpit, she assumed to talk with the pilot. The main cabin was luxurious, nothing like the commercial airplanes she was familiar with. The seats were plush and spacious and the walls were covered with a lovely wood grain. Instead of rows of seats, the seating lined the windows, and sofas and lounge chairs were grouped in conversation areas.

An older lady dressed in a smart pant suit came from the front of the plane and asked if she'd like a drink and then returned to the galley. Within minutes, the woman returned with two drinks, followed by Jonathan.

"Jennifer, this is Martha. If you need anything on the flight, there are call signals throughout the cabin."

After handing each of them their drink, Martha smiled in response, "We'll be ready to take off in a few minutes, so if you'll put your seat belts on, I'll let the pilot know we're all set back here."

"Thanks, Martha. We're ready when you are."

Jonathan settled into his seat on the sofa next to Jennifer and put his seat belt on. "Have I said thank you for inviting me to come with you?"

"I wasn't quite ready to let you go just yet," she gave him a quick peck before settling back in to her own seat.

"Did you tell your father I was coming with you?"

"Of course! He said, 'well that didn't take long'. I'm pretty sure he approves of us. Jonathan, you do realize there are a lot of extra seats on this plane, you're sitting pretty close for us being the only two people back here."

"Well, we've had a busy few days…a few crowded few days."

"Is that your way of saying you're trying to get me alone?" Jennifer flirted.

"Not trying, succeeding," he whispered as he leaned toward her for a soft kiss.

"What about Martha? She's not that far away," she murmured between his flirtatious caresses.

"She has her own very nice lounge in the front of the plane. Now, stop distracting me, I have something I want to talk to you about."

"What's that?"

"I've noticed something since we had dinner with Mel and Ryan, and I want to make sure we're on the same page." He covered her hand with his, then continued, "When we first met, on the plane to LA and for the first couple of days that we knew each other, I felt like you weren't all that comfortable. I assumed it was something about me, like maybe we were moving too fast, but then at dinner the other night, it was like a switch had been flipped."

Jennifer grinned and looked down at their hands for a moment, "You're not wrong. You've had some time to notice me and get used to the idea of something more serious between us, but I haven't."

"But the other night, did that change?"

"Yes, well, before dinner really. When we were at the Senior Center, I had a chance to see people from all walks of life, simply being human together. They didn't care about their background, or their abilities, or even their age. They just talked and laughed, and enjoyed that time together."

He looked at her quizzically.

"You and I have been doing that, enjoying each other's company, but since I've been here, since I met you, I was focused on why things couldn't work instead of focusing on enjoying our time together. Once I stopped worrying about the what ifs, it all became clear."

"And what was that?"

"My own worries and insecurities were keeping me from enjoying the moment, but I don't want to do that any more. I've made my mind up, and I know what I want. I want you."

The grin grew wide on his handsome face, "I want you, too."

An attractive blush graced her face, "I mean I want to do this with you, this spending time together and being part of each other's lives."

"I know what you meant."

His words were innocent, but his stare was not, and she willed the butterflies in her stomach to settle down at the heat of his gaze.

Trying to lighten the tone she asked, "It feels like we've leveled off, so, Mr. Hart, are you going to give me a tour of your plane?"

"This is pretty much it."

"Are you sure, because I see a door at the back."

"Always curious, aren't you? You should be a journalist."

"You think you're funny, don't you? Do you mind if I go check it out?"

At his smile, she unbuckled herself, stood, and headed toward the closed door. She heard Jonathan do the same and could tell he was right behind her.

The door opened easily, and led to a small corridor with a larger room at the end. When she reached the end of the hall, she couldn't help but stare in awe at the large bedroom, bathed in natural light from both sides of the plane. She gasped as she felt hands on either side of her waist and a soft breath at her ear.

"There's nothing like a long nap on a moving jet to totally relax."

Jennifer took in the large bed draped with fresh white linens right in the middle of the room. With an impish grin she turned back to him, "A nap?"

"Sure, or whatever relaxation you prefer. Keep going, there's more."

The headboard of the bed concealed an opening to the spa like bathroom, complete with double vanities and large walk in shower. "They've thought of everything."

"I wanted you to be completely at home."

"Then why didn't you want me to see this area?"

"What do you mean?"

"When we were out there," she pointed back toward the lounge, "I got the feeling that you preferred we stayed out there."

She hadn't seen Jonathan anything but cool and confident, but he seemed positively uncomfortable at her question now. "Jonathan?"

"I'm trying to be a gentleman and seeing you in a bedroom, particularly this bedroom, makes me stop thinking about what I should do and more about what I want to do."

"Why particularly this one?" she whispered.

"You're playing with fire, you know that."

"I want to know."

They now stood face to face, his arms circling her waist and hers resting on his chest.

"Because in my dreams, I see you laying across a large white bed with your hair loose and sunlight bathing your body. You're asleep in a silk robe and I join you on the bed and kiss you awake."

"What happens next?"

"I stretch out next to you and pull on the bow that's holding the robe closed and then slide my hand under the side of the robe so I can see what you have on underneath."

She stared at his lips and was pretty sure he was staring at hers. "And what do I have on underneath?" she asked breathlessly.

"Nothing at all." He let his mouth follow his gaze and kissed her insistently, then pulled back and kissed her softly to the side of her mouth.

When he pulled back, she met his gaze with a puzzled expression, "What's wrong?"

"Jennifer, we're going to see your father."

"I know, what does that have to do with this?"

"It's silly, I know, but I wanted to wait until after I had met him before I made love to you."

"But don't you already know him?"

"Yes, but not in this context. I want to meet him with a clear conscience."

"Jonathan, you know I've been in other relationships before, and my father is not so naïve as to believe I haven't fully enjoyed my previous partners."

Her playful tone set him at ease, "No more discussion of your previous partners, please. I'm the only one you need to be thinking about."

"But only after you've met my father," she teased.

"Right, but on the way back, I would thoroughly enjoy seeing you in this very room, relaxing on that bed."

They both looked at the bed in question.

"Is there a certain color of silk robe that you imagine me in? Just so I can be prepared, of course."

"Thank you for understanding, darling. I'm going to regret waiting about a million times before we get to DC you know."

"Starting now. I think I'd like to take a nap, and have nothing to change into. I guess I'll just have to go without…. anything."

"You're a cruel, cruel woman." He pulled her to him again.

"I know, and you're a very sweet gentleman."

"Are you really going to take a nap?"

"Why, do you want to join me?" she coyly asked.

"More than I want to take my next breath."

"Well, what if we compromise? Let's pile up together, maybe put a movie in, but leave our clothes on?"

"I counter with shoes off and lady picks the movie."

"Terms accepted."

H2H2H2H2H

Martha had worked for Jonathan Hart for many years, and had always been impressed with how he managed his life. This trip had been the first time he'd brought a woman, other than a professional colleague, since she'd known him. Until today.

She opened the door to the bedroom, but only because she'd receive a text from Jonathan asking her to come in.

The movie they'd been watching, an old Cary Grant comedy, was ending, and Jennifer was asleep wrapped up in Jonathan's arms, both of them covered with the throw from the end of the bed.

"Hi Martha. Will you come wake me when we're about 30 minutes out?"

"Sure, that will be in about an hour. Do you want me to turn off the TV?"

"Yes, please. The control is a bit out of reach," he nodded over to the nightstand closer to Jennifer.

"If you don't mind me saying, Jonathan, this one seems like a keeper."

"She is, and I'm planning on doing just that."

To be continued…

Reviews are always welcome!


	7. Chapter 7

To Meet a Hart - Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for the encouraging notes and comments, and your patience! Since it's been so long, a quick recap is in order. In the last chapter, we found our couple flying back to the East Coast to attend Jennifer's social commitment, with lots of flirting on the way.

She was amazing. Jonathan Hart sipped his drink, and let his eyes follow his date for the evening as she mingled and charmed her way through the large ballroom of the District's finest. He smiled as her gaze met his, and gave her a flirtatious wink.

Her response was a knowing smile before she focused in on a new group of friends, meaning he was free to admire her from afar once again.

A few minutes later, she sauntered up to him, that knowing smile firmly in place. "Are you going to stare at me all evening?"

"Stare? You underestimate me, darling. Appreciate, admire, maybe ogle, but never just stare."

She gave him a quick peck before borrowing his glass for a sip.

"Do you want me to get you a drink?"

"I didn't think you'd mind sharing," she flirted.

"I'm more than happy to share, but the way you've been making the rounds, I have to assume you need more than a sip."

"I'm fine, and I'm sorry that I'm having to make the rounds. It will be over soon, it's part of my role to play greeter."

"Don't feel you need to stay on my account. I'm learning all sorts of interesting tidbits about you."

"Like what, pray tell?"

"Like that popular opinion can't understand why you're not married and settled down. That all this travel and globetrotting you do is not doing you any favors. And then I heard the big excitement of the night that Jennifer Edwards came with a date."

"I bring dates from time to time, that shouldn't be all that strange," she defended.

"No, but apparently you have a hard and fast rule that you don't bring dates with you, you always meet them at the event. But tonight you came in a chauffeured car with a very handsome man. And from the way you smiled at him, he wasn't just a friend if you know what I mean."

Jennifer laughed, "I'm glad to see the gossip mill is still alive and well."

"They're just proud of their local girl. Thanks for letting me come with you," he murmured, moving closer.

"Thanks for flying me all the way across the country to be here with me," she whispered meeting him for a soft kiss.

"Okay, you two, that's enough of that. Break it up!"

"Dad!" Jennifer turned and greeted her father with a hug.

"Sweetheart, it's so good to see you. You look beautiful."

"I'm sorry we couldn't make it work to share a ride with you tonight."

"Don't worry about it. You were coming from the airport and I was coming from town, so it would have been out of your way anyway." Stephen turned toward Jonathan. "So it looks like you managed to get her to talk to you?"

Jonathan smiled, fully welcoming the teasing, "Yes sir, as I said, it was worth it."

"Dad, will you keep Jonathan company for a few minutes while I go say hello to a few more faces that just came in?"

"Of course, go mingle, we'll be fine."

Jennifer tugged on Jonathan's jacket, "Just be careful of his stories, they may not all be true you know."

They watched her walk back to the throng of people, stopping to talk or at least smile, as she strolled through.

"She's a remarkable woman, Stephen, you should be very proud."

"She is and I am. I'm glad to see you've had the chance to get to know her."

Jonathan sipped his drink and looked at the older man with a warm smile. "Me too."

"You know I have to ask, is it all going according to your plan?"

"It's coming along nicely, but you'll be the first to know if anything significant changes."

"Don't play me for a fool, Jonathan, I'd say those wheels are already in motion and from the smiles on your faces, you're both thoroughly enjoying the journey. I wish you continued success, but if you don't mind, I'm going to find my daughter for a dance before the night gets away from us."

H2H2H2H

Jonathan almost hated to interrupt as father and daughter comfortably moved around the dance floor. It was clear that they adored one another, which shouldn't be surprising given the childhood turn of events Jennifer had shared with him. A young lady losing her mother can have lasting repercussions, but these two seemed to have weathered the storm. As the song ended, Jonathan stepped forward to take Stephen's place. "May I?"

Stephen bowed, and with a smile placed his daughter's hand in Jonathan's. "Certainly, my boy, and with my best wishes." With a wink he stepped away.

Jennifer looked at her father and then back to Jonathan. "What was that all about?"

"I think he's just letting us know that he approves of your choice of companion for the evening. Now, how about that dance you've been promising me?" He took Jennifer in his arms and easily swayed and turned, never missing a step.

"You dance exceedingly well, which I must admit surprises me. Did Max make you take classes?"

"He did as a matter of fact, but I picked it up easily and do enjoy it. After all, what better way to hold a lady close?"

Jennifer giggled, "I can think of at least one better way."

Jonathan smiled in return. "Behave, Ms. Edwards, everyone is watching us."

"Then maybe we should find a place where they can't see us."

H2H2H2H

Jonathan pushed the terrace doors closed behind him and watched Jennifer rub her bare arms at the cool breeze as she walked to the railing. As he walked toward her, he pulled off his jacket and settled it around her exposed shoulders.

She turned toward him to say thanks and found his lips for a passionate kiss. After a few moments, they pulled back but stayed connected with a heated gaze. "I needed that."

"Me too. I need another one." Jonathan pulled her back toward him and guided her around so he could lean on the stone edge and hold her that much closer.

"Did you bring me out here to compromise my virtue, Mr. Hart?"

He teased back, "At your request, if you'll recall."

"Oh, that's right."

"But, I did have another reason for bringing you out here. Now, close your eyes."

She did, and almost instantly felt a brush against her left wrist.

"Open your eyes."

"Oh, Jonathan, it's beautiful." The diamond bracelet resting on her arm was delicately sophisticated, and felt luxurious against her skin. "Do you want to put it on?"

"Not yet, I need to say something first."

Confusion flashed across Jennifer's features, visible to him even in the dim shadows of the terrace.

"Your life is in the public eye, as is mine. We don't get a lot of say when photos of us will appear in the gossip columns or tidbits of our personal life are shared beyond our control. Plus, your profession puts you front and center, and photos of you are likely to appear all over the world."

"Are you asking me to stop working?" Jennifer whispered, a guarded defensive tone evident in her voice. She automatically pulled her arm away leaving him holding the bracelet.

"No! Of course not! That's a part of who you are, and an important part. And you're brilliant at it. No, that's not it at all, I promise."

"Ok, then what are you saying?"

"Our time together has been important to me. I want to let you know that without the pressure of prying eyes, and nosy socialites. All the attention, the media, our social circles, even our families shouldn't be part of our relationship."

"Do we have a relationship?" Jennifer tried to sound coy, but he could hear the vulnerability in her question and kissed her softly to assure her, taking her hands in his.

"I'm in love with you, Jennifer, and I'd like you to wear this bracelet-" He placed the jeweled strand back on her left wrist, but then guided it forward to hang down either side of her third finger so it looked like a very matrimonial band of diamonds, "with the understanding that my intention is to spend the rest of my life with you. This understanding is mine, and my vow to you."

She stared at her finger, then up at him.

His gaze back was warm but direct, "You don't have to want the same thing, but I need you to know where I stand." And with that he pulled the bracelet back up and fastened it around her slim wrist.

"Wow, you do know how to sweep a lady off her feet."

"Not any lady, just you," he brushed his finger gently down her cheek.

She leaned into his caress, composing her thoughts.

"A penny for them?"

"I'm trying to think of the right thing to say."

"You don't have to say anything. We can simply go on enjoying our evening."

"Jonathan, it would be cruel to not respond in some way, but my thoughts are all over the place right this second."

"Okay, well, try to get bits out and we can figure it out together."

She let her head fall forward on rest on his chest, and laughed at his idea. "First, you're the most handsome man I've ever known."

"I think you're biased, but I'll say thank you. What's next?"

"We've known each other for like a week. You practically just proposed! And all I can think of is if there's a Justice of the Peace open somewhere around here. Does that make me crazy?"

"It sounds like you may be in the same boat I am. I wanted to give you an engagement ring, but decided that might scare you off."

"It might have scared me, but not off."

"I love you, Jennifer."

"I love you too, Jonathan, even though my brain tells me its not possible to fall in love so quickly."

"That's a relief, I'm glad to hear my feelings aren't one sided."

Jennifer shook her head, still trying to puzzle her thoughts out.

"Hey, just relax," he softly titled her chin up to meet his eyes. "The bracelet is my way of telling you how I feel. It doesn't have to mean anything more than that."

She nodded and raised her hand to guide him down for a kiss, "it means everything, Jonathan, absolutely everything to me."

To be continued…

Reviews are always welcome!


	8. Chapter 8

To Meet a Hart - Chapter 8

Jonathan's morning had started with nothing but relaxation and quiet, though waking up at Stephen Edwards' Virginia estate, he would have expected nothing less. After their evening at the benefit the night before, they'd come in and all shared a nightcap before turning in. This morning Jonathan was rested and ready to go, but had no idea for the plans of the day. After a quick shower, he wandered downstairs where he found Jennifer's father finishing up a cup of coffee and the business section of the newspaper.

"Good morning, Stephen, I trust you slept well?"

"Of course, how about you?"

Jonathan pulled out one of the chairs next to the older man, and nodded warmly, "you have a lovely home, the guest accommodations are top notch."

"Good, good. I half assumed my darling daughter would have you up early this morning gallivanting across the countryside." He stood and moved to the sideboard and filled a cup of coffee for Jonathan and handed it to him, nodding to the sugar and creamer on the table.

"She rides?" Jonathan asked with some surprise.

Stephen chuckled, "You could say that. After you eat, you should go down to the stables and catch her in action."

H2H2H2H

He heard her before he saw her.

The beating hoofs told him he was near the arena Stephen had given him directions to, on the other side of the stables. After a quick thought that he probably should have changed into jeans instead of the slacks and sweater he wore, he headed for the side of the stable and found her exercising a large chestnut across the arena. He propped his foot up on the lowest rail of the fence, and let his arms rest on the top rail, giving him an unobstructed view of Jennifer's talents. 'Was there nothing this woman couldn't do?' he thought to himself.

After a few minutes, Jennifer noticed her guest leaning against the fence and rode toward him. "Good morning, darling."

Jonathan changed positions and raised himself to give her a kiss.

"I'm all sweaty and dirty, I'll owe you more later."

"You're glowing and beautiful, I'll take another one now," he charmed. Letting one hand rest on the post, he let his other cup the back her head, holding her close for a more exploratory greeting.

When they pulled back, both were smiling widely. "Give me a few minutes to finish up here, and I'll show you around."

"Sounds good," he gave one more quick peck before dropping back to the ground, and happily assumed his previous position.

H2H2H2H

"How did I not know you could ride?"

"I guess it never came up," she laughed and finished settling in her morning workout partner in her stall. She slid the door closed and turned to the wash area. "Do you ride?"

"I do, but something tells me not as well as you do."

"Well, I've been riding since I was 3 or 4 years old. I better be somewhat decent after so long. And these days, the only chance I get to ride is when I'm training or practicing for a polo match. Come on, let me show you the stable, or as it was known when I was younger, Jennifer's Playhouse."

She walked him through the main corridor and introduced him to her three horses, and then through the tack room. "Dad has a stable master to keep up with everything here, but I haven't seen Dad ride for a while."

"Does that concern you?"

"No, not for Dad, I'd prefer he didn't actually, but I worry about this place. Especially if I'm travelling more," she looked at Jonathan.

"You know we do ride horses in California."

"I've heard that somewhere. Come upstairs, there's something I want you to see."

Jennifer led him to a closed door, and then raised up on her toes and reached up to the top of the door mantel and let her fingers slide across the top. She pulled down a key, and unlocked the door.

"When was the last time you were up here?"

"Not for a few years at least. I do come home as often as I can, but I barely get a chance to ride, much less come up here."

"Why do you keep it locked?"

Jennifer was quiet for a minute. "It's special to me, for a few reasons, so I want to keep it safe, but we have school groups out here once in a while and some wildlife that like to explore." At the last step she turned to grab his hand and whispered, "welcome to my inner sanctum".

Jonathan tried to take it all in. It was like a young girl's bedroom tucked into a cozy barn loft, sprinkled with the successes she'd achieved in childhood. There was a low pallet of thick blankets and quilts in one corner near one of the large windows, and an old overstuffed chair in another corner, with a lamp and table next to it, piled high with books. One wall was full of ribbons in several different colors. Sunlight flooded the room, but didn't detract from the coziness of the space.

"Tell me why this place means so much to you." He walked up behind Jennifer and wrapped his arms around her waist. With her hair pulled messily into a loose pony tail, he had easy access to her neck which he kissed softly.

"I was always comfortable with horses, it's how I was brought up, but after my mother died, it was something I focused on more. It's how I grieved, where I found solace, and how I came through to the other side. My mother knew how important my horses were to me, but she rarely was a part of that life."

"So when she wasn't here, horses were a safe focus, something that didn't bring up more memories of her." He turned so that she was facing him, but kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Exactly. Though, I must admit this is also where I day dreamed and wondered what I would be when I grew up, and what my prince charming would look like."

"Hmmm, and what does he look like?"

She pulled back from him, and did a visual assessment. "Oh, I'd say about six feet, brown hair, blue eyes."

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Please, I want to know all your secrets."

"I have never seen you look more beautiful than you do today." He hugged her close, and started kissing down her jawline.

"I bet you say that to all the ladies." She angled her neck so he could continue his exploration. "Mmmm, that feels so good."

"Can I tell _you_ a secret?"

"Sure," he muttered while his lips found the top of her shoulder, just inside her collar.

"When I was a teenager, I would imagine a strong handsome man in this room with me doing exactly what you're doing right now."

He pulled back to meet her gaze. "And how many young men were invited in? And even more importantly, how long did they stay?"

"Just the one, and I don't know, he's still here."

"What a lucky man."

Jennifer reached out and took his hand and led Jonathan over to the pallet of blankets. This was the spot where'd she'd taken many a nap, buried herself in a favorite book, cried over some teenage drama, and just stared out the window letting her mind wonder. Now it would be remembered as the place she and Jonathan first made love.

The pallet was probably ten or twelve blankets high, with a wood pallet base buried underneath if she remembered correctly. As she lowered herself down to the soft surface, she dropped Jonathan's hand and laid back with her hands behind her head.

"It looks like you're about to get a little luckier," she teased invitingly. "I know it's not a luxury suite on your private jet but it's…"

He placed his knee down on the pallet and quickly positioned himself along her stretched out form.

"Jennifer, it's perfect. You're perfect." With those words he leaned down and kissed her softly, and then after a few minutes, more aggressively.

"I don't want perfect, I want real, I want genuine." Her body rotated and she pulled one knee over his body and straddled his waist. "I want you."

"Show me," he said softly, looking up to see the need in her eyes.

She pulled the polo shirt over her head, just as the clouds outside shifted, causing a warming beam of sun to fill the room. She unhooked her bra but his hands took over and pulled the garment forward baring her chest. He lightly skimmed the sides of her breasts and watched as her head fell to the side with a low moan, and then sat up to capture her lips with his.

He tucked a finger into the band holding her hair and tugged, freeing the auburn waves to fall down her shoulders, and then turned to gently lay her down on the soft plaid quilt that topped the pallet. "You are an amazingly gorgeous woman, you know that?"

"Thank you, darling. But you do realize that I'm half undressed and you're fully clothed. Don't you think we should remedy that situation?"

"When you're right, you're right." Jonathan stood, took off his loafers, and then sat back down at her side and pulled off her boots and then reached to unbutton her pants and then tug them down her lean legs. "You should be fully undressed."

"Any particular reason?"

"Personal preference," he whispered as he stretched out and began to slowly caress her all over again, stopping for long kisses now and then.

H2H2H2H

The plaid quilt was now wrapped around them, concealing Jennifer's body draped over Jonathan's, both relaxed from their morning's activities and half asleep. He unconsciously combed his fingers through her long hair with one hand, and rubbed her back with the other.

"Darling?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"What kind of a man are you?"

"What?" his hands stilled.

"I mean are you a legs man, or chest man, or hair man? What part of a woman do you find yourself drawn to?"

"That's easy, brain and heart, and you my love, have both in spades," he relaxed again, and resumed his caressing.

"Wow, that's a really good answer."

"Though to be honest," he turned to face her, "I don't think there's a man in the world that wouldn't be incredibly satisfied regardless of his predilection."

"Hmm, that's an even better one. You're not trying to charm me so you can have your way with me, are you?"

"Again?"

She smiled and kissed him hotly, "Yes, again."

To be continued…

Reviews are always welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

To Meet a Hart - Chapter 9

The day was unseasonably cold when Jennifer and Jonathan headed back to the West Coast.

After several days of sightseeing through DC, holding hands and sharing long stares and soft kisses, the pair bundled up, said goodbye to Jennifer's father, and headed off to the airport to board Jonathan's jet back to Los Angeles.

Jonathan handled a few business calls while the crew readied the plane for departure, but he kept his eye on Jennifer who was casually flipping through a magazine across the aisle from him, still in her long coat and cashmere scarf.

"Are you cold, do you want Martha to bring you a hot tea or coffee?" he offered in concern, pulling his cell phone away from his mouth.

"I'm fine, Jonathan, I'll change after we take off."

H2H2H2H

The plane leveled off and Jonathan watched Jennifer unbuckle, stand, and pull the fabric belt on her coat a bit tighter. She glanced at him with one raised eyebrow and a flirtatious smile and turned and walked toward the back of the plane.

Jonathan watched her walk away, her well developed legs balanced on high heels beckoning him to follow.

And follow he did.

As one hand pulled the door to the suite closed, the other tugged at the striped necktie and unbuttoned the top button on his dress shirt. He walked faster, and after a few steps, saw Jennifer leaning against the counter on the far side of the room, still dressed in her coat, clearly waiting for him.

"That didn't take very long." She sauntered over to where he stood and reached up to remove the tie he'd loosened just moments before.

In return, he pulled the dark red cashmere scarf from the neck of her coat, untwisted it and let it fall in a heap to the floor. He looked down to the knot on her coat, and untied the belt.

Jennifer had both ends of the neck tie freed, and took each side and pulled them toward her, causing his lips to crash into hers. They both moaned and pulled back only when the need for oxygen required it.

The large buttons held the fabric of Jennifer's long coat closed from just under her lovely neck to just above her shapely calves, but were no match for a determined man in love.

"Jonathan," she laughed, and watched while he reached lower to separate the other half with the same rough tug. His final effort revealed a silky off white robe that stopped two or three inches above her knee.

"It occurred to me that you might be hiding something under that coat that I really wanted to see."

"I thought it would be nice to make your fantasy come true, but don't tear the robe, I just bought it."

"I'll buy you a hundred more, darling."

"But this one is special."

"Hmm?"

"This one," she let her hand fall down the front to brush the smooth silk, "is the gift wrap for your present."

He gave a flirtatious grin, "Then I guess I should open it."

"Or," she countered, "I could open it for you so you could fully enjoy the view."

"I like that idea even better."

Jennifer stretched out on the bed, careful to keep the silk robe in place, and pulled out the clip holding her hair, so as she laid back, her auburn tresses fell to the white duvet that covered the bed.

She began to untie the robe's belt, but was stopped by Jonathan climbing onto the soft surface and stretching out next to her on the bed. "Hold on sweetheart, I've changed my mind, I want to open my own present." He tugged the slip of silk that held the robe closed, and watched it fall to either side of her lean frame revealing that she had nothing on beneath the silk.

His moan of pleasure was the only advance warning given as he hurriedly rotated to find her lips and cover most of her body with his own. After a few minutes of nips and grazes, Jonathan pulled back. "Wait, I just realized that I had you in the back of the limo with just a coat and this tiny little robe? Talk about a missed opportunity! Weren't you freezing?"

"I knew that eventually, when you had me in this room, in this bed, you would do everything you could to warm me up."

"I love that you have such faith in me."

"However, once again, I'm fully clothed and you're only missing your tie. How does that keep happening?"

"To be fair, I walked in this room with a lot more clothes on than you did." He let his fingertips gently trail up the top of her thigh, past her hip, between her breasts and then back down.

"Hmmm, that is true I guess." Her voice mirrored the distraction she felt as Jonathan replaced his fingers with his soft lips.

After that, no words were needed, and sunlight from both sides of the room bathed the lovers in a warm glow.

H2H2H2H

After a truly relaxing flight, Jennifer and Jonathan were content to sit in the back of the Bentley and let Max drive them home from the airport. Jennifer stared out the window, taking in the slightly less foreign thoroughfares of Los Angeles, while Jonathan stared at Jennifer. She turned towards him every so often and gave him a kiss, or placed her hand over his, or returned his smile. She was a woman in love, and all seemed right with the world.

It wasn't until they pulled off the freeway that Jennifer broached a subject on which she predicted she and Jonathan would have differing views.

"Darling, you know now that I'm back in LA for some amount of time, we need to think about where I'll be staying."

"I assumed you'd stay at the house."

"I know, and maybe for tonight I can, but for the long term, I think a rental, maybe an apartment, would be more appropriate."

Jonathan studied Jennifer's demeanor and could tell that she was determined, though not 100% comfortable with the topic. "To be honest, I had pictured you staying with me."

"I pictured you coming to pick me up at the door for a night on the town at my own door. Jonathan, we've already agreed that this relationship though fast moving, is destined for more permanent things, and I want you to know that I'm still in that mindset, but at the same time, I don't want to rush into it. I'm not explaining myself well here. What I mean to say is, I want to enjoy where we are now without falling into a married couple's routine. When we do get married, that's when we'll share your bed."

"How about a compromise? What if you stayed in the guest house? The only thing we share is the driveway, and you can have your own space. And for the record, I have many more wooing activities planned, so we're not in such different places."

"I guess the guest house would be something to consider. It would be nice to come to the house for meals from time to time."

"And you could use the pool anytime you wanted."

"True, and I wouldn't have to worry about a car."

"Well, that's already been handled." The car came to a halt at the front door of the main house, and Jonathan pointed to the silver luxury SUV with the large red bow.

"Jonathan, you didn't!"

"I did, and it's all ready to go. The keys are in the front seat and the title is in your name."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but I wanted to, and I'm able to, which makes it doubly fun for me."

She leaned in to hug him, but he found her lips instead. Compromise, she thought, was a wonderful thing.

H2H2H2H2H

Max and Jonathan watched Jennifer head toward the guest house entrance, and slowed at the base of the short sidewalk to let their guest explore on her own.

"I hope you didn't give Miss Edwards any grief about staying in the guest house."

"Now why would you think that, Max?"

"She's no ordinary dame, Mr. H, and I know you."

"You're right on both counts, Max, but I'm pretty sure I'd give her anything she wanted."

"Good, then this all might work out. She's good people, and just what you need, if you don't mind my sayin' so."

Jonathan put his hand on Max's shoulder with a smile, "When has that ever stopped you before?"

H2H2H2H2H

A couple of weeks later, Jonathan hit the button to end his call with the merger team, tossed it down on the dining room table, and exhaled in frustration. He needed to head out of town to meet with a new acquisition for Hart Industries, but he hated to be too far from home and Jennifer. Home and Jennifer. The two words were now permanently intertwined in his mind, and had quickly become the new focus of his life. After pouring a cold glass of lemonade, he headed out to the pool where Jennifer had said she was going to sunbathe.

As expected, Jennifer was stretched out face down on a chaise lounger near the side of the pool, basking in the late afternoon sun in a flattering black bikini.

"You know you look about eighteen laying here like this," Jonathan perched on the side of the lounger near her legs and lightly skimmed the cold glass down the side of her exposed torso.

"Hey, that's cold," she jumped.

"I'm sorry, darling, I couldn't resist."

"How was your call? Productive I hope?" She turned to face him, then brought her hand to her forehead to block the late day sun.

"It was, but it came with bad news. I need to head out to Chicago to meet with the project team."

"I hate that you have to leave, but we knew it would happen at some point. How long will you be gone?"

"Four or five days, I think."

"I'll miss you, but I have a few meetings scheduled myself." She turned back on her stomach, "Eighteen, huh?"

"Well, to be honest, more like sixteen, but I need you legal." He leaned down and nuzzled the spot behind her ear and let his hand caress the back of her exposed thigh.

"Did Max head to the market?"

Instead of a response, she felt the ties at her hip and the middle of her back tug free.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"You're a very intelligent woman," he whispered in her ear. Jonathan loved how comfortable they were together. After learning of her preference to stay at the guest house instead of with him, Jonathan had slight concerns that Jennifer was regretting her decision to join him back in Los Angeles, but she'd proven that she had no qualms about showing how much she loved him everywhere and anywhere. Anywhere that is, except his room. He'd tried to lure her to his suite a few times over the last few weeks, but she would always distract him to another location.

"Oh, so now I'm a woman?"

"You're everything to me."

With that, Jennifer smiled, turned over on her back, and welcomed Jonathan with open arms.

H2H2H2H2H

Max had just finished loading the dishwasher when the kitchen phone rang. After hearing the voice on the other line, Max smiled and leaned back against the cabinet.

"Hey! How's the Windy City, Mr. H?"

"It's fine, Max, how's everything there?"

"Good, it's been pretty quiet."

"How's Jennifer doing?"

"Haven't you guys talked every day since you've been gone?"

"Yes, but I want to make sure she's really okay. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. She misses you, I can tell, but she's been keeping pretty busy. She's out at lunch with Mel right now and then she has an interview scheduled with…" Max's voice stopped.

"With?"

"Well, I don't know if Ms. Edwards would want me to say anything, but she's meeting with Ryan and his team captain."

"Oh, don't worry, Max, she told me. In fact, I'm pretty sure she took delight in letting me know that she's considering playing polo for my team's biggest rival."

"Good, I would hate to be the one to let the cat out of the bag. And I think you're right, she seems pretty excited about going head to head with you."

"That reminds me, Max, can you do me a favor?"

H2H2H2H2H

Max was very familiar with the sounds that the old house made in the middle of the night. Mr. H, when he was home, would often come downstairs late for a cookie or two and a glass of milk. Creaking and settling, or the wind causing some tree branches to brush the back of the house were also not unusual.

This particular noise sounded like the back door opening and shutting. Wishing he'd turned on the alarm before he turned in, Max climbed out of bed and went to investigate.

As he stepped into the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was Freeway's bed empty near the fireplace, and then he heard a soft whisper.

"Freeway, shhhh, you'll wake Max. I'm just going to go upstairs for a bit, so you go get back in your bed."

Within a few seconds, Max saw Freeway get back in his bed and curl into a ball, and then watched a slim figure in a robe slip out of the kitchen and head toward the living room from his vantage point in the back hall.

Max paused for a few seconds, and then followed the path the intruder had taken into the living room and then tracked the sounds of bare footed steps on the stairs. Once he heard a door shut at the top of the landing, he shook his head with a wide grin, and then took himself back to his own room.

To be continued…

Reviews are always welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

To Meet a Hart - Chapter 10

Jonathan tugged at the knot of his tie and leaned the seat back in the darkened lounge of his luxurious private jet. After a quick glance at his watch, Jonathan was glad he'd told Max that he'd get a cab home since he'd be in late. He wondered if Jennifer would still be up, the thought of coming home to her was completely gratifying. He closed his eyes and let his mind recall the amazing time he'd spent with her on this very plane.

H2H2H2H

Not surprisingly, the house was quiet and dim when Jonathan finally made it home. As he walked in the door, Max came into the front hall dressed in robe and slippers, having waited up for his boss.

"How was the flight, Mr. H?" Max whispered.

Without thinking, Jonathan responded in a matching soft tone, "Fine, but long."

"You hungry? I could whip you up something real quick," again, his normally gruff voice was hushed.

Jonathan set his bags down at the bottom of the stairs, "No, I'm good, thanks. Hey Max, why are we whispering?"

Max gestured his head up the stairs with a knowing smile, "I don't want to wake Goldilocks."

Jonathan's initial reaction was confusion, but as soon as he got it, his fatigue vanished, and his face lit up. "Really?!"

Max nodded, "for the last three nights, that I'm aware of anyway," then watched his boss pick up his bags and hurry up the stairs.

H2H2H2H

Jonathan could not think of a better surprise to come home to. He softly turned the knob to the master suite, and sure enough, he could make out a small form nestled in the middle of his bed. The hall light cast a soft glow into the room, and he set his bags down and closed the door to avoid waking her.

He stepped closer to the bed to study his visitor. She was laying on her side, facing the window, with her head on one pillow and her arms wrapped around another pillow. Jonathan walked around the bed to study her from a different angle and noticed that she was wearing a men's dress shirt, a light blue one that he'd worn the day before he'd left on his trip, if memory served.

With a smile, he headed toward his dressing area to get ready for bed himself.

After only a few minutes, Jonathan returned to the bedroom with teeth brushed and approached the bed to once again study Jennifer. He contemplated the best approach to join her without waking her. He slipped beneath the covers on the side of the bed closest to the door, and quietly moved toward the center, spooning her lithe form. As soon as his body came into contact with hers, he heard her moan softly, causing an automatic physical reaction on his end. He tried to stay still as she turned toward him and settled back to sleep.

Jonathan sighed a deep breath, and willed his body to relax. Still propped on his side, he pulled a band off his knuckle and gently picked up her hand to slide it down her finger, then placed her hand back where he'd found it. With satisfaction, he decided he'd be happy to see that hand with that ring for the rest of his life.

H2H2H2H

The first thing Jennifer became aware of when she woke was the sound of birds chirping. Smiling at the peaceful sound, she stretched and then paused. She opened her eyes slowly and immediately realized she was not in the guest house. Oh yes, now she remembered. She'd snuck into the main house again last night, not able to sleep, because she missed Jonathan.

Jonathan and Max had shown her how to arm and disarm the alarm when she'd moved into the guest house, so sneaking in hadn't been that big of a challenge. There was something about taking off her own clothes and putting on Jonathan's shirt that felt so incredibly right that first night she'd come over, which had been three days ago.

The second thing she noticed is that she was not alone in the bed. A very masculine arm was draped across her midsection, comfortably pinning her in place.

"Good morning, Goldilocks."

"Goldilocks?"

"Sure! What else do you call a lady who steals into a bed that's not her own?"

"You showed me how to get into the house, that's hardly stealing in."

"Hey now, don't get me wrong. I'm not complaining!" Jonathan pulled her toward him, tightening the spooned position, and kissed her cotton covered shoulder. "Though that shirt is another matter."

"I missed you," she said softly in way of explanation.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"No, but I'm not used to depending on someone else for my happiness."

"And you feel vulnerable?"

"Exactly." Her tone of voice conveyed she wasn't sure that vulnerability was such a good thing.

"I feel the same way."

She turned in his arms, "you do?!"

"I do. I also love that you came up here because you missed me."

She reached up to caress his cheek, and stopped suddenly to stare at the diamond band that now graced the ring finger on her left hand. "What is this?"

"This," he said, kissing her finger near the ring he'd placed the night before, "is me missing you."

"What?"

"You said you came up here while I was gone because you missed me, right? And sleeping in my bed and wearing my shirt made you feel better?"

"Right."

"Me putting this ring on your finger does the same for me. It tells me that you're mine, even if I'm not here with you."

"It also tells the rest of the world that I'm spoken for. Especially other men."

"Western civilization does have some commonly understood symbols that communicate a certain status."

Jennifer shook her head and laughed, "you know jealousy is just an outlet for a lack of self-confidence."

"Darling, I have all the confidence in the world that you love me, but I also have all the confidence in the world that men find you irresistibly gorgeous. I'd be a fool not to make sure our connection is clear."

The teasing suddenly turned serious, "Jonathan, I'm not sure I'm ready yet."

"I know," he said softly, "but I'd be even more of a fool not to ask."

She turned and lifted herself up and over his lap, with one leg tucked under on each side of his tanned legs. She gazed at his soft expression, mesmerized that this amazing man wanted her.

"Ask me."

"Jennifer, will you wear my ring?"

"That's a much easier question to answer than the one I was expecting."

"Well, that's just my strategy. I predict you'll get so used to me that you'll think you can't live without me."

"I already know I can't live without you."

"Jennifer, will you marry me?"

She evaded with a question of her own, "How long have you had this ring?"

"A while, now answer me."

"I really did miss you, you know."

"I know you did, but not as much as I missed you. Answer?"

She refused to end this battle of wills, and watched as Jonathan started unbuttoning the dress shirt from bottom to top, letting his fingers drift sensuously across the exposed skin as he progressed.

"I'm stronger than this you know, your seduction won't work."

"Darling," he held her eyes as he let both hands drift across the underside of her breasts and then over each crest, "my seduction will give me everything I want."

"Which is?" she whispered as her breath hitched with the sensations he was creating.

He pulled her forward until they were chest to chest. "You, right here and right now."

"You don't want an answer?"

"I'll get my answer, but something more pressing has come to my attention."

Their lips met for a long kiss, and the answer to the question was forgotten, for now.

H2H2H2H

When he woke again, Jonathan found himself in bed, alone. The sun's cast through the shutters told him it was early afternoon. He hadn't realized he was so tired, and rationalized that Jennifer had probably let him sleep, and went on about her day.

Just then, the lady in question walked softly from the dressing room toward the hall, but paused to look back before opening the door.

"You're awake! Sorry, I was trying to be quiet so you could catch up on your sleep."

"Just now, but I'll get up."

"You don't need to, darling. I'll be back in a little bit, and I'll get Max to bring us some lunch, okay?"

"Wait, where are you going?" his tone relayed that he didn't really want her to go anywhere at all.

Jennifer walked up to the bed and placed a knee up, and crawled up to sit at his side. "I'm giving up."

"On what? On us? I can give you as much time as you need, there's no rush—"

Jennifer placed her fingers on his lips. "Darling, I'm giving up the internal struggle I've been dealing with ever since I came to Los Angeles. Jonathan, I love you. I know that with absolute certainty. And after sneaking into your room while you were gone, and then spending last night here with you, it has occurred to me that I'm fighting against something I desperately want."

"You want me?" his smirk reflected his approval.

"I want us, I want a life with you here, as your wife."

"So that's a yes to my proposal?"

"I didn't love the covert method of proposal, but absolutely, without a single doubt, yes, I will marry you."

Jonathan pulled her on to his lap. "I love you, you know."

"Thank you for being patient with me."

"Like we've talked about before, I've had a lot more time to get used to the idea."

"Well, I'll spend the next thirty or forty years trying to catch up."

To be continued…

To be continued…

Reviews are always welcome!


	11. Chapter 11

To Meet a Hart - Chapter 11

The cool Southern California morning was the ideal setting for a polo match, but also for a wedding which was to be held later that day. Jonathan's long time and Jennifer's more recent friends Mel and Ryan were to be married in a fairytale setting. But first, the excitement of Jennifer's first polo game in California.

She walked around to the back end of the SUV where Jonathan stood unloading their bags. He grabbed both his and hers, and lowered the door.

"I don't suppose you're going to let me carry my own bag?"

"Nope, not yet anyway."

Jennifer shook her head smiling, but took the opportunity of her hands being free to put her arm around his waist and lean into his shoulder. Jonathan leaned and kissed the top of her head, and the pair walked toward the field.

"May the best man win," Jonathan offered and handed over her bag, then kissed Jennifer's cheek before heading to his own team's area at the side of the field.

"Or the best woman," she called after him.

He turned and gave her a wink and a jaunty grin.

She watched him walk away, enjoying the view and appreciating the confidence of his stride. He really was made for her, she marveled. As she headed toward her team's tent, she focused on the match to come.

After play began, neither could do more than try to keep up with the pace of the game. Both were excellent riders, but each team had a new player, Jennifer on her team, and the defensive player on Jonathan's team. The match was heated, and the score inched up slowly, the score volleying back and forth. The final chukka, understandably, was the most tense, and the horses and their riders pushed for victory. Jonathan dashed down the field trailed by most of the opposing team, and successfully scored the winning goal. His happiness came to a screeching halt when he turned back toward the broad expanse of field and saw Jennifer's horse standing without her rider, and Jennifer sprawled out on the ground.

He raced to her, and jumped from his mount, followed by the onsite medical team.

"Jennifer?" Jonathan kneeled down at her side, and ran his gloved hand down her leg slowly and methodically, checking for injuries.

"She's not responding," the young medic stated in a concerned tone.

As his hand came back to rest on the ground near her hip, he felt a hand grab his wrist, prompting Jonathan to breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"Darling, are you okay?"

She didn't open her eyes but flirted, "Nothing a big bubble bath and your magic hands can't fix."

Jonathan smiled and looked up at the medic who was now trying to not laugh out loud. The medic gave a thumbs up to the crowd that had circled a few feet away, which was met with a hearty round of applause.

"We should really get her on the board and make sure there are no serious injuries, club rules."

Jennifer's eyes popped open at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and she started to argue, "I don't think—"

"She doesn't think she can thank you enough for your suggestion, and she'll happily lay here quietly until you're ready to safely move her."

"That's not what I was going to say" she pulled her elbows under her to prop herself up.

"It's okay darling, I'm here to help when you can't find the right words."

Jennifer rolled her eyes. "Congratulations on your win," she conceded and let herself settle back to a horizontal position.

"Thank you, that's very sporting of you," Jonathan smirked.

"This time!" she added

"This time? You think you stand a chance next time?"

"If Ryan was here, if he hadn't been busy with his wedding day preparations, I have no doubt we would have beat your team soundly."

"Big talk from a woman laying on the ground having fallen off her horse."

"Hey! I didn't fall!"

"I'm teasing, I'm just glad you're okay." He pulled the glove from his hand and brushed his bare knuckle down Jennifer's cheek, letting his warm gaze hold hers. "Now, let them take you to the medical tent to look you over, okay?"

"You're coming with me?"

"Absolutely, I'd follow you anywhere."

H2H2H2H2H

After she received the all clear from the club's medic team, Jonathan loaded Jennifer in the SUV, and drove her back to the house.

"Why don't you go on up and I'll be right behind you with some drinks and snacks."

"Thank you darling, I really am fine, you don't need to wait on me. You heard what they said, the fall just knocked the wind out of me."

"Just let me pamper you, okay? It's the least I can do for the woman I love."

The pair exchanged a warm look, and exchanged a soft kiss.

"Go on now, you can start the water and pick whatever bubbly concoction makes you happy."

"You're not being so nice because my team lost, are you?" Jennifer asked as she climbed the stairs.

Jonathan smiled and looked up as she passed him at the railing, "I wouldn't dream of it darling, something tells me it won't happen all that often."

H2H2H2H

"What kept you? I was starting to think you'd changed your mind." Wrapped in a cotton robe, Jennifer stood at the edge of the tub sprinkling in some soaking salts followed by a little bit of bubble bath.

"I had to fill Max in on the match. Once I told him what had happened to you, he insisted on making the tray. He said to tell you to be sure to eat a decent amount and not peck like a bird like you usually do."

"I don't peck," she said defensively, as Jonathan set down the loaded tray at the stone ledge behind the tub.

"Actually, he's right, you don't eat near enough, and since I make sure you get exercise very regularly, you should probably consider upping your caloric intake."

"You make sure?"

"Of course, just for the sake of your health."

Jennifer smiled and let her robe fall from her shoulders. "Right, just for _my_ sake?"

As anticipated, Jonathan was mesmerized by the site of her toned form, and in response pulled his shirt over his head. "Yes, I do it all for you darling, though I do enjoy it," he stepped toward her, "very, very much."

H2H2H2H

After pausing to reheat the water, Jennifer and Jonathan sat in the large soaking tub, her seated on top of his outstretched legs, leaned back against his broad chest. The subtle citrus scent of the bubble bath she had chosen filled the air.

"You okay back there?" she asked, stretching her arms back to circle his neck. Jennifer had noticed that Jonathan had become quiet, even pensive.

The movement of her arms resting on either side of his neck pulled him into the present, and the sight of her chest exposed above the water pushed him to change gears and actively appreciate the opportunity.

"Yes, just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how gorgeous you are, and how much I love you, and that I'm so glad that you weren't hurt today."

"I'm fine, I promise, though I'm still waiting for that back rub," Jennifer flirted.

"If you'll turn around, I'd be happy to get started." Jonathan kissed her, and then leaned back to give her space to turn, his hands never leaving her sides. He deftly lifted her as she turned, and then assisted her back down, strategically aligning the descent.

"But now you're not facing my back," she whispered, her mouth an inch from his.

"Do you doubt that I can multitask?" Jonathan leaned forward and captured her lips. After hearing her moan, he trailed his hands down her side, to her hips, and around to knead the muscles at either side of her spine.

"I'm impressed," Jennifer's voice resonated with the effect his touch was having.

"What can I say, you inspire me."

After a few minutes of letting him knead the stiff muscles in her back, Jennifer placed her hands on his upper arms. "Hey," she whispered softly, her stare waiting on his.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you really okay? Stop flirting and talk to me."

Jonathan smiled despite her request. He loved that she knew him this well. "You getting hurt today—"

"I'm fine, I told you," she interrupted.

"I know, really, but it still got me thinking. If anything happened to you, it would change my entire life. In the short time we've known each other you've filled the other half of my heart and my mind keeps drifting to the what if scenarios. What if you had been more seriously hurt, what if you had been paralyzed, what if you had been killed?"

"If I had been paralyzed, would you love me any less?"

"Absolutely not!"

"Do you want me to stop playing polo?"

"Of course not! You love it, and you're good at it! Better than me, that's for sure."

"I don't know about that, but Jonathan, isn't that what love and life for that matter, is all about? We have to jump in, feet first. I don't want anything to happen to either one of us, but to have you to experience everything with has turned my world upside down in the most amazing way."

He chuckled, "you know you have the most incredible way with words. You should really think about being a writer."

"Jonathan?" She didn't want the serious tone of their conversation to be lost with his teasing.

"Stop worrying, darling, I really am ok. Our game plan is to enjoy life together, as an adventure, side by side."

She interjected, "Taking care of each other, loving one another, making each other laugh…creating our very own happily ever after."

"I wonder if Mel and Ryan already wrote their vows, because those sounded pretty good to me."

"I love you Jonathan Hart," she wrapped her arms around his torso, and leaned forward to rest her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat seemed a perfect harmony to her own.

"I love you too Jennifer Edwards," he kissed the top of her head, and wrapped his own arms around the most important person in his world.

H2H2H2H

The wedding scene was idyllic, well worth the 45-minute drive out of the city. Besides, there was nowhere else Jonathan and Jennifer would have wanted to be than celebrating this day with two of their closest friends.

The attractive couple walked under the lattice portico and paused to take in the venue. White wooden folding chairs were aligned in rows to create the all important center aisle. The white pergola at the end of the aisle was decorated with twirled vines, which drew the eye to the rows of vineyards beyond. All of the natural beauty was highlighted by swags of silky fabrics, bows, and white flowers to make it clear to all in attendance that this was a high end wedding. To Jennifer, it seemed no detail had been overlooked and no expense had been spared. She couldn't deny it was beautiful, but in a very formal way. After a moment, she felt Jonathan's hand on her back, guiding her to walk forward to their seats.

"Remind me, is this the bride's side, or the groom's?" she whispered as they found their seat on the left side of the aisle.

"I've known Mel the longest, so I went with the bride's."

Other guests joined the pair, all waiting for the magic moment when the bride walked down the aisle.

Jonathan leaned over, "What kind of wedding do you want to have?"

"I don't know."

"Really? I thought all little girls had dreams of white veils and long trains."

"That's very chauvinistic of you, Mr. Hart," she teased back. "Besides, what about you? Do you have a vision of that perfect matrimonial moment?"

"I do actually, it's the one where you're up there with me at the front of the aisle."

"That's it, that's all you want?"

"Maybe some cake."

Jennifer laughed softly and leaned forward to kiss him, then the music started, diverting their attention.

The bridesmaids came first, in shades of blush pink, three in a row walking in time with the instrumental provided by a small quartet positioned off to the side of the clearing. Then, the music tempo changed and the guests stood for the bride's entrance.

A low murmur of excitement came from the group once Mel appeared at the base of the aisle. Jennifer reached for Jonathan's hand which he automatically took in his own and held. Mel was a vision in her silky sheath gown, the epitome of elegance as she walked past the smiling guests on the arm of a man Jennifer assumed was her father.

When Mel reached Ryan, their love for one another was unmistakably obvious, and the service continued through the vows, the exchange of rings, and finally the kiss, before the couple walked back down the aisle together as man and wife. After the ceremony, the music continued to play and the guests were invited to head toward a large barn shaped building where the reception was being held.

H2H2H2H

"Now you seem deep in thought," Jonathan whispered against Jennifer's temple as they slowly danced surrounded by other couples doing the same. String lights subtly illuminated the room providing a romantic glow to the scene.

"I am, I guess. Just thinking. They look very happy, don't they?"

Jonathan turned to see Mel and Ryan taking their own turn on the dance floor. "Very. What about you?" he turned back to face Jennifer and studied her face.

"With you? I've never been happier in my life." She kissed him softly and nestled closer in his embrace, continuing to sway to the music.

"So I shouldn't be worried that you've had your engagement ring turned in all evening?" he whispered against her temple.

"What? No, I'm sorry darling." It was Jennifer's turn to pull back and face him. "I haven't had a chance to see Mel to share the good news and didn't want to detract from her big day, that's all."

"You're a very, very kind hearted woman, Jennifer Edwards, but you deserve your own chance to shine."

"When we have our own wedding, I will."

Jonathan slid his thumb from Jennifer's wrist, across her palm, and to the base of her ring finger, and deftly twisted the ring so the stone was resting on the top of her finger.

"You just want the world to see that I'm taken," she offered knowingly.

"Damn straight."

H2H2H2H

After a few hours of festivities, the crowd began to thin out, and Jennifer and Jonathan mingled with the other guests while sipping on champagne.

Roger Timmons, one of the directors of the Polo league, saw Jonathan and Jennifer and greeted them. "I wasn't sure you two would be here this evening, I heard what a nasty fall you had today, dear."

"It wasn't really that dramatic, I was actually more concerned about my horse, but we are both fine."

The older man cleared his throat, "Yes, well that's a lucky turn, isn't it? Polo isn't really a sport for everyone, especially the fairer sex. Jonathan, you may want to protect your interests and tell Jennifer to find another way to fill her days."

Jennifer smiled politely at the awkward comment, but Jonathan's response set the record straight. "Roger, what Jennifer choses to do with her time is her choice and I support her in any endeavor she chooses to participate in. My only interest is her happiness and I would appreciate it if you kept your archaic chauvinism to yourself."

Jennifer's smile turned to a radiant grin, and she led Jonathan away without a glance back at the stunned man. "We may have to find a new league to play in, but thanks for standing up for me."

"Thank you for getting me out of there, I don't think Mel and Ryan would have appreciated me punching one of their guests."

H2H2H2H

Sunday morning dawned without a cloud in the sky, and found Jennifer out early relaxing on the back patio with a croissant and coffee. She was absorbed in the Sunday paper when Jonathan joined her, still in his robe, but holding something behind his back.

"Good morning, darling, you're up early."

"Good morning! I know, I woke up this morning expecting to feel a bit battered and bruised from yesterday, but I feel fine so I thought I'd come enjoy the morning sunshine before it became too warm." She angled her head to try to see whatever it was he was holding behind his back, "What's that?"

"I brought you a little surprise."

"Can I see it?"

"Yes, but before you open it, I took to heart what we talked about yesterday, seizing the moment, living in our adventure. I was going to wait to give you this as a wedding present, but I decided that I didn't want to wait any longer."

"Jonathan, are you, uh, concerned about when we get married? I mean we just got engaged."

"No, darling, really. Yes, I do want to get married, we both do, right?" At her nod, he continued, "but as for the when, we'll know when it's the right time for both of us. I'm just excited about this gift too, so I don't want to wait."

A wide smile blossomed across her face and the anticipation that she had showed when he first joined her had returned. "Here you go." He presented her a long white cardboard roll with a red ribbon tied at the middle.

"Hmm, I'm intrigued! Is it a piece of art?"

"Open it and see for yourself," Jonathan enjoyed watching her open the roll, and restrained himself from helping her pry off the plastic cap. Once accomplished, she peeked inside and then used her fingers to grab the end of the roll of papers inside.

Jonathan helped her clear a space at the patio table, and unrolled the papers, then watched her face.

"Jonathan, is this what I think it is?" Her face was filled with glee and wonder.

"It's plans for a stable, well a building that includes a stable. See, there's a six stall stable on this side of the building, which has access to the small arena here, but on the other side, is a long room that I thought could serve as a writing area for you. It's the full length of the building, so you could have a desk, but also a sitting area, maybe a small kitchen and bathroom so if you're focused, you can hole up in your own space. That side would all face the pool. And, then there's my favorite part. See these stairs, they go up to a loft, also the full expanse of the building, with dormers for lots of natural light." He looked up at her expectantly, "Do you like it?"

"Darling, I absolutely love it! I can't even come up with the words to tell you how much I adore you for thinking of this."

"I thought you could bring a few of your horses from your dad's place, and then maybe we could get a few together. But I wanted to go ahead and show you now, maybe fine tune the details to your liking."

"You've already thought of everything!"

"We've tried to, I've been working with an architect. In fact, I've asked him to come out on Thursday to meet with us, so look it over, okay. We can make whatever changes you want. This is your space, your own little get away here in California."

"Darling, it's too much! But I can't help it, I love it!"

"Nothing is too much for you, and apparently I'm going to have to keep proving this to you, over and over. I just want to give you the world."

Jennifer stood up and walked to his side of the table and sat down in his lap and looped her arms around his neck. "Don't you know? Jonathan, you are my world, and with you I have everything."

To be continued, just one more chapter! If you don't mind, please leave a review!


	12. Chapter 12

To Meet a Hart - Chapter 12 Finale

It was barely 9 o'clock in the morning when Jonathan heard a car door shut as he came to the bottom of the carved wooden staircase, still in his robe, and headed toward the front door to investigate.

The door pushed open toward him, and he checked his watch, "Darling, where have you been so early? Here, let me help."

Her arms full of bags and she let him take a few of the packages. "I had some errands I wanted to run before Dad comes. I'm not sure a dinner party the same night he arrived was the best of ideas in hindsight, but I'm done now. The caterer is coming to start setting up at noon."

"Remind me again why we're catering a dinner party?"

"I know Max could have handled it, but I thought it would be nice for him to relax and visit with us tonight. He knows everyone that will be here, well, except for Dad, I guess."

"Sweetheart, you know I don't mind, I was more concerned about your stress, not the choice to cater."

"If I'm going to be the wife of the great Jonathan Hart, I'm going to have to master the obligatory dinner party, right?" she teased.

"Dinner parties are supposed to be fun, not mandatory. We could call off tonight and just take your father out to dinner."

"I'm kidding, Jonathan. I've been hosting dinner parties for years with Dad, it's no big deal, I promise. It's just that this is a new city, a new venue, I have to get my lay of the land and make a good first impression."

"I've yet to see you not charm everyone you meet, besides you already know everyone coming tonight, won't you?"

"Yes, unless we have some surprises. Dad's friends used to make a habit of popping in without an invitation, so I learned to stay on my toes."

"I'm sure it will be amazing. Is there anything I can do?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Yes, meet me upstairs in about fifteen minutes, I need someone to wash my back."

H2H2H2H

As expected, dinner was perfect, everything the catering service had promised.

Unfortunately, due to nerves, Jennifer hadn't been able to do more than nibble at the fine cuisine. She looked to the opposite end of the table where Jonathan was engrossed in discussion with Ryan and her dad. He caught her looking at him and gave a questioning glance which she returned with a reassuring smile. A flirty wink from his end ended their silent conversation.

The rest of the table was filled with friends including Ryan and Mel who held hands under the table and kept sharing secret smiles.

Max, who sat immediately to her right, leaned forward to whisper, "Everything set?"

Jennifer tamped down a fluttery round of butterflies in her midsection. "I think so. Do you still think this is a good idea?"

Max placed his hand on her arm in a comforting gesture. "He loves you, I have no doubt he's going to be excited.

"Are you sure that he won't mind the surprise of it?"

The concern on her face was evident, causing Max to lean forward, "Look, Mrs. H-"

"That's jumping the gun a bit, isn't it, Max?"

"Nope, I know a sure thing when I see one, besides it sounds a lot more natural. Anyway, as I was sayin', why don't I take everyone out to the gazebo like we planned, and you talk to him one on one in here? If he's not comfortable, then you guys just join us for drinks, but if he's excited as I think he'll be, we'll go ahead like we planned."

She nodded, knowing Max was right. What was the worst that could happen? She knew Jonathan loved her, she knew they would get married at some point, and if it wasn't today, that wasn't the end of the world. Only Max and one other guest knew at this point, so even if Jonathan said no, Max could let Father Desmond know and that would be the end of it. Jennifer gave a quick glance to the opposite table where Jonathan's long time friend sat, closer to his end of the table.

Jennifer leaned back toward Max, "Max, if we come out and I shake my head at you, you'll let Desmond know that the plans have changed, right?"

"Sure, Mrs. H, I'd be happy to."

Hearing Max call her that again filled Jennifer with joy. She let her eyes linger on Max's face and put her hand on his arm. "Whatever happens tonight, thank you for your support, Max. I don't know that I could have done all this without you."

"You're going to make him the happiest man alive, you mark my words. And I'm not just doing it for him, you know. You've brought a lot of joy into my life too."

H2H2H2H

From the other end of the table, Jonathan discreetly watched Jennifer and Max. The two were facing each other and were obviously having an emotional conversation.

He'd watched her the whole evening and though she smiled and visited with their guests, something was off. She'd barely eaten a bite, choosing to sip at water instead of the wine that was poured and waiting just above her plate.

Focused back on the current situation, he watched as Jennifer touched Max's arm. A few moments later, Max reached up to his suit pocket and handed Jennifer the linen square he kept for teary-eyed lady friends. Sure enough, Jennifer dabbed the cloth to the corner of her eye.

Jonathan excused himself from the conversation that had continued while he was distracted, placed his napkin down on the table and rose from his chair to see if Jennifer was okay. 

Before he could reach her end of the table, Max called out, "Let me show you all the new gazebo and stables. We have drinks and desserts all ready for you!"

Max's abrupt announcement started a chorus of agreements and all of the guests followed him out of the dining room, leaving Jonathan and Jennifer suddenly alone in the large wood paneled room.

"Darling, are you okay?" Jonathan took Jennifer's hand and sat in the seat vacated by Max.

"I'm fine, just a little emotional."

"I noticed you've hardly touched your food."

"Jonathan, I need to talk to you for a minute, then it will all make sense." She cleared her throat and inhaled, "Since we've met, I think it's safe to say that you've been the chaser and I the chasee in our relationship. Not that that's a bad thing, it's been a dream come true to be romanced and wined and dined by you."

She paused and looked up at his handsome face, now filled with uncertainty.

"I'm making a mess out of this, let me just say it."

"I think I understand."

"You do? Did you figure it out?"

"No, I'm totally surprised, but I do know that I put a hard court press on you and I came on too strong."

"Max said-"

Jonathan felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. "Does Max know about your plans?"

"Well, yes, I needed his help."

"Right, okay, so how does this work?"

"Wait a minute, first are you okay with going ahead and doing this tonight?"

"No, not really, but if it's what you want, then that's what we'll do. Jennifer, I just want to make you happy, you have to know that."

Silence filled the room except for the snapping flames from the fireplace at the side of the room.

Jonathan stood and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"You do make me happy, everyday," she said softly.

"Then why are you leaving?"

"Wait, what?! Leaving? What makes you think I'm leaving?" Her voice echoed with alarmed concern.

"You're nervous, and you told me I came on strong, and you were crying."

"No, no, no, that's not it at all. Here, sit down Jonathan, let me get this all out, but I'm not leaving, okay?"

"Okay," he responded, unconvinced that he'd misunderstood.

"My life was changed forever by my mother's death. Before she died I was loved by both my parents, but the affection I received was almost all from her. When she was gone, I closed the door on my emotions. It was easier that way. I was young, and it was easier to say I was fine, and get absorbed in school, and horses, and whatever else was going on. But I processed it in a very black and white way. With my mother alive, I had love and could give love. Once she was gone, I had my father. He was solid, caring, but he was more distant, especially after she was no longer with us." Jennifer stood from her seat and walked down the length of the room. "It wasn't his fault, we both turned away from each other, and fortunately, we've worked our way back to one another more or less. The problem is that I got in the habit of keeping my feelings concealed, locked away, you know? Dad understood why I was like I was, he was suffering in his own way too."

"When I was older, I met boys, well, men, that were interested in me, and I let myself explore that part of myself. I had first kisses, dates, and eventually my first lover. All of those experiences were good for me, normal for a woman my age, but it wasn't until meeting one very special man that I learned what I'd been missing by keeping my heart protected, even locked away."

Jennifer walked back and stood in front of where Jonathan was seated. "Jonathan, all through our time together, I've been restrained. I've held back, caught myself, but still held back. Slow to be open to a romantic relationship, slow to want to stay with you, slow to be engaged, slow to wear the ring. You've been so patient with me, but that time has come to an end."

She watched the doubt shadow his face again, and was quick to keep explaining. "I'm done being slow, I want to get married. I want to get married, to you, tonight."

"Tonight?" The disbelief echoed in his voice.

"Yes, I wanted to surprise you. You've done all the work in progressing our relationship, but I thought maybe if I planned this you would understand that I'm all in."

"How could we get married tonight?" he asked, still trying to process what she was telling him.

"Desmond can perform the ceremony and our closest friends and family are already here. We can file all the legal stuff next week, but I want to do the real commitment now."

She watched as the concern vanished from his face and was quickly replaced by a wide grin that reached all the way to his eyes. "So, is that a yes?"

"That's a definite yes." Jonathan stood and grabbed Jennifer in a hearty hug. "Oh darling, I thought you needed me to back off, but you really want to marry me?"

Jennifer nodded, enjoying the obvious excitement he was processing. "We just need to go outside and join everyone."

"I can't believe you did this, and Max. Does your father know?"

"No, just Max and of course Desmond."

"I'm in, all in! But I do have one condition."

"What's that?"

"I need to run upstairs for a quick second, but will you please eat something before we go out?"

"I can eat later, darling, they're all waiting for us."

"They can wait a few more minutes, you're going to need your strength for the big event and for the private celebration after."

His sultry stare followed by a lingering kiss made it very clear how the night would play out, and Jennifer happily picked up her fork and began to eat.

H2H2H2H

"Max, what's going on?" Mel asked with her usual directness.

"What do you mean? Nothin's goin' on." Mel cornered Max under the strings of outdoor lights that illuminated the gazebo.

"Don't give me that. Jennifer's been quiet all night, and I saw that little heart to heart you guys were having at the end of the table. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't she be?"

"Answering a question with another question is a stall tactic," Mel said knowingly.

"Stop bein' nosy, young lady, just enjoy the evening."

"Are she and Jonathan having problems? Maybe if I knew what was wrong I could help."

"Look Mel, you know we love you, but this one is under control, really."

"It's only because I love all three of you that I even ask."

Max put his arm around Mel's shoulders and guided her back to Ryan's side, with a kiss on her forehead, before he returned to making rounds of the other guests.

H2H2H2H

Hand in hand the happy couple walked through the kitchen, when Jennifer suddenly felt Jonathan pull her back. She looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "What's wrong, darling?"

"Nothing, not a thing, but before we go out there, I need to ask you something. Are you sure you don't want a larger wedding? I'm thrilled about getting married sooner rather than later, but I don't want you to forego a big event if that's what you want."

Jennifer wrapped her arms around Jonathan's neck, and felt his circle her own waist. "Darling, you make me feel like a queen every single day. I'd rather do this in our own way. You said you just needed cake."

"And you!"

"Of course, and me," she kissed the tip of his nose. "For me, I need friends and family. The most important ones are here. If we decide at some point in the future we want a larger gathering to celebrate, that's fine, but this is all I need. This is what I want."

"Hmm, you're an amazing woman, Jennifer Edwards."

Jennifer smiled hearing her name which made Jonathan pull back to study her expression, "What's so funny?"

"Max, tonight at dinner, started calling me Mrs. H. You just reminded me of it."

"Jonathan and Jennifer Hart does have a very nice ring to it, you have to admit."

"I agree, let's go make it happen."

H2H2H2H

Hand in hand, Jennifer and Jonathan walked outside and headed toward the gazebo where all their friends were gathered. Jonathan noticed the slight nod Jennifer gave to Max, and then he stepped forward to make an announcement.

"Everyone, can I have your attention? Jennifer and I are so glad you've joined us this evening, but we have a surprise. Dinner was only part one of tonight's activities, part two is coming up next."

Desmond stepped up on the gazebo platform, pulled a small book out of his coat pocket, and called the group to attention.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Jonathan Hart and Jennifer Edwards in holy matrimony. Please come closer to be a witness to their commitment and love."

Gasps and shouts of surprise came from their friends, and everyone circled around the happy couple. Jonathan leaned forward to whisper to Jennifer, "are we doing our own vows or just repeating after Desmond?"

"I didn't even think about talking to you about that, do you have a preference?"

"Yes, I'd like to do our own if you don't mind."

They both looked toward their friend who was going to perform the ceremony who nodded in understanding, then Jonathan leaned over and whispered in Desmond's ear, causing the man to nod again, and then he addressed the group.

"This is an unusual occasion but a joyous one. Though Jennifer and Jonathan have known each other a short time, their love is apparent, and uniquely joyous to behold. The couple has prepared their own vows. Jonathan, would you like to begin?"

Jonathan looked around at all of the people gathered around them. "First, I want to thank you all for coming, though I realize you didn't know this was going to be happening. Actually, I didn't know this was going to be happening either, but I'm overjoyed that it is. You see, I knew I was going to marry Jennifer before I met her. I was in Washington DC, at a charity event that was being held at a very exclusive art gallery. She was wearing a navy blue cocktail dress and seemed to know everyone there. I didn't meet her, but as I watched her mingling from group to group I turned to the man standing next to me and told him I was going to marry that woman. The man raised his eyebrows and said, 'I sincerely doubt it but I wish you the best of luck' to which I responded, 'I don't need luck, I just need her'.

Sighs of delight came from the crowd, but Jonathan continued, "I soon learned that the man I had been talking to was the father of the woman I was admiring."

Jennifer whipped around to look at her father, "Dad, is that true?"

"Word for word, sweetheart, and after I saw him with you, I didn't doubt it for a second."

Jennifer turned back to Jonathan with tears in her eyes. Jonathan took her hands in his and continued, "I knew it then and I know it now that you are the other half of my soul, the woman I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with. I love your intelligence, and your passion, and how you are still you and how I am still me, but together we are everything to one another." Jonathan wiped the small tear falling down her cheek. "Jennifer, I love you, and I cannot wait to be your husband, your partner, for the rest of our lives."

Jennifer cleared her throat in nervousness, "I'm not sure how I'm going to match that!" The crowd giggled in response. "Jonathan, your confidence and self-assuredness are what attracted you to me when we first met. Which, for all of you , was a year after he met my father!" The group laughed again. "I've been told I come across as a pretty put together person, I have to in my line of work, but underneath, I'm just a woman with her own insecurities and challenges. You have somehow seen past my shell, right from the start, and made me feel cherished. Thank you for giving me the time to catch up to you, for providing a relationship that I know I can be myself in. Your love makes me stronger, and I hope through all of our life together, I can be the woman that you deserve."

Jennifer leaned forward and kissed Jonathan softly, captivated by the love shining in his eyes.

After a few moments, a nearby voice cleared, breaking the couple's intimate connection.

"As we can all see, the love these two have for one another is special, and we are blessed to be witnesses to their joining." Desmond leaned the open book towards Jonathan who placed two rings on its open pages. "The shape of a ring, the circle, is a symbol of unending love and devotion. Jonathan, please take Jennifer's ring and place it on her finger, and repeat after me."

"Thanks, Desmond, but I've got this one too." Jonathan picked up the ring and took her hand in his, carefully sliding the diamond encrusted band onto her slim finger. "Jennifer, when you wear this ring, remember that I love you and that I will be by your side for the rest of our lives."

Not bothering to wipe away the tears all the emotion of the ceremony was causing, Jennifer took her turn and placed a masculine version of the ring he'd chosen for her on Jonathan's finger. "Jonathan, when you wear this ring, know that I will always support you and love you, whatever our life together may bring."

Jonathan and Jennifer held hands and stared into each other's eyes with huge smiles, waiting for the go ahead to do what they both wanted to do.

"By the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jonathan, you may kiss your bride."

The crowd broke into applause, which went completely unnoticed by the bride and groom who were wholly focused on one another.

"See, I told you there was nothing wrong," Max elbowed Mel while they all continued to clap for the happy couple.

H2H2H2H

Jonathan enjoyed sleeping late when he could, but this morning he couldn't wait to wake up. His eyes drifted open and the mentally ticked through where he was and what had happened in the last twelve hours. Item one on the list was that he was with Jennifer, his wife, who was firmly wrapped in his arms, and they were at the beach house. When he had run upstairs before the ceremony the night before, he'd reached out to the caregiver to make some arrangements for a special wedding night. The night at the beach started with a bedroom bathed in candlelight and had ended with particularly sensuous love making. This morning, with the flick of a switch at the top of the headboard, the glass doors opened, bringing the sounds of the surf and birds into the room with them, along with a cool ocean breeze.

"Good morning, Mr. Hart."

"Good morning to you, Mrs. Hart." Jonathan kissed her forehead and tightened the arm that was already around her in a reassuring hug. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Eventually, yes I did, but someone kept me up way past my bedtime."

"I'm a recently married man, and I wanted to celebrate with my new wife."

"Your new wife approves, though I may need a nap later today."

"We don't have any plans, so we can stay in bed all day if we want."

"If we both stayed in bed, I'm pretty sure napping will not be at the top of the agenda."

"You say that like its a bad thing. As long as you're with me, I don't care what we do. Oh, by the way, Max sent a care package with us. I brought it in last night, but left it down on the kitchen counter."

"Why don't we go see what he sent, and get some coffee."

They both rose, Jonathan sliding on a robe, and Jennifer the dress shirt Jonathan was wearing the night before. Jennifer went down the stairs first, focused on the changing view as she descended the steps. Her attention was captured by the rolling waves and she paused to stare, though Jonathan coming up behind her and running his hand up her thigh to her hip diverted her in a whole other direction.

"Jonathan," she moaned, "please!"

"I'm trying, darling," he pulled her toward the kitchen, "that's all I want to do is please you." He lifted her up to sit on the island and stepped in between her knees, proving his point by nuzzling her neck inside the oversized dress shirt collar.

"Darling, I thought we came down for coffee and to see what Max sent?" Jennifer asked with obvious desire, letting her own fingers work the knot of his robe.

"After."

H2H2H2H

"You know this is where it all started."

The couple, now redressed, had brought up the basket Max sent and two steaming cups of coffee and cuddled up on the large outdoor sectional off the bedroom.

"You warned me that kiss might be my last first kiss," Jennifer remembered as she stared out across the ocean view.

"I was shocked you kissed me that night. I remember as we were driving out here that I was going to wait at least three days to try to kiss you properly."

"Three days?!"

"I was trying to be a gentleman."

"I'm glad I had a better idea!"

"Me too," Jonathan kissed the side of her forehead, then reached for the linen dishtowel that was tucked over the basket Max had packed in their car last night.

"Do you think Max was upset that we didn't stay at the house last night?"

"No, of course not, darling. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know, he's part of our family, and we just abandoned him with our guests, leaving him to clean up all the mess."

"You hired a caterer, remember? They would have done all the clean up and Max would have supervised, which you know he loves. It looks like Max was very supportive of our trip out here or he wouldn't have packed us such a fabulous basket of goodies. Look what he sent. We have some fruit, nuts, muffins, chocolate, little cakes, and an envelope."

"I'll take a cake, you open the envelope."

"Not even a full day as a wife and she's already ordering me around."

Jennifer laughed as he popped the small petit four in her mouth. "You can order me around too, sometimes."

Jonathan laughed in response and then opened the white envelope that was tucked in with the goodies, "Dear Mr. and Mrs. H, I'm so glad you two found one another. Enjoy your time together, and when you're ready, I have a friend that's going to let you stay at his villa on Mykonos for a proper honeymoon."

"In Greece?"

"I assume so, but hold on, there's more, 'You guys are the best, and don't worry about me, I will keep everything under control here. I love you both, Max'."

Jennifer leaned against Jonathan and felt his strong forearms circle her waist.

"Penny for your thoughts," he whispered at her temple.

"I'm just processing, trying to wrap my head around it all. I'm married, and I'm going to live in California with you."

"Is that okay?"

"Yes, absolutely, but I'm getting used to the idea that the impossible has happened. I never in a million years imagined I would find someone like you. But I did, and here we are."

"I do know what you mean, I went through the same thing until I saw you that night."

Jennifer sat up and turned to him, "I still can't believe you said you were going to marry me to my dad before you met me. What was his reaction?"

"Well, I told you what he said, but the tone of voice was pure and total doubt. I took it as he thought there was no chance that I'd succeed."

"He probably just knew my track record well enough to know that the odds were against you."

"You were so beautiful that night, but you're even more beautiful right here, right now. But do you know what I love the most about you?"

"What's that?"

"Your heart. The way we love and the respect we have for one another are the magnet that will always hold us together."

"Hart to Hart?"

He nodded with a flirtatious smile, "Always, Forever, Hart to Hart."

The End!

Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review if you enjoyed the story.


End file.
